Escapade impromptue
by Bichebleue
Summary: Un agent immobilier rencontre une jeune squatteuse qui va complètement chambouler sa vie. Inconnue, imprévisible et surtout incontrôlable, tout ce qu'il évite d'ordinaire. Mais comment fuir cette femme qui l'a définitivement pris en otage et qui tient à l'embarquer dans ses aventures beaucoup trop galères ? Shika/Tema
1. Chapter 1

Miami avait toujours été son refuge : cette ville, grande, immense même aux plages de sable blanc et fin, à la mer bleue, avait un parfum exaltant de Caraïbes qui réchauffait le cœur de n'importe quel déprimé. Chaque coin de Miami appelait à la tranquillité, la joie de vivre, la chaleur de la vie et partout où il allait, il lui semblait recouvrer les bras protecteurs maternels le réconforter.  
Cette ville était un second cocon pour lui après sa mère. Il s'y sentait réellement très bien même s'il n'y avait pas vu le jour.  
Qu'importe, il était un pur habitant de Miami. Il adorait traverser le grand boulevard parallèle à la plage en roller, siroter un slushie rafraîchissant, admirer les alligators des marécages, écouter les meilleurs sons de la planète, croiser dans telle ou telle boutique de grandes stars internationales, sentir la brise marine apporter une douceur fraîche après une journée ensoleillée. Il n'imaginait pas quitter Miami pour une raison ou une autre, car même pour cause professionnelle, à chaque fois qu'il quittait l'avion de l'aéroport d'Orlando, il se sentait extrêmement mal et souffrait ensuite du mal du pays.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle, il prenait rarement l'avion pour voyager, découvrir d'autres contrées toutes aussi belles et remarquables que les paysages de Miami.  
C'est pourquoi également il voyait très rarement sa mère vu qu'elle résidait dans son pays natal à mille et une lieues de sa demeure. D'ailleurs, songeant au calendrier qu'elle avait imposé, il devrait bientôt réserver un billet d'avion afin de quitter sa terre d'amour et passer un séjour d'un mois chez sa mère. C'était une femme galère en toute vérité.  
Galère dans le sens où elle avait été une mère câline jusqu'à ses quatre ans (d'accord, il exagérait, jusqu'à ses dix ans au moins) afin de se transformer en un dragon invivable. Galère dans le sens où un jour, sur un coup de tête (coup de folie plutôt), elle avait décidé de rejoindre le pays de son enfance, son pays natal que l'on appelait le pays du « Soleil Levant ». Rien de plus narcissique, vraiment.  
Ce fut la décision la plus illogique, l'erreur la plus évidente, grossière et incommensurable de sa mère mais avec sa tête bornée, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et dès les premiers signes de puberté de son fils unique, elle lui avait imposé plusieurs voyages par an, l'obligeant à transiter entre Miami et Kumamoto. Fort heureusement, la scolarité du jeune garçon n'en avait pas été endommagée et il avait pu devenir un très bon agent immobilier.  
D'ailleurs, il avait même monté sa propre agence et était si efficace qu'il ne travaillait qu'avec des gens de la haute société voire avec quelques stars de temps à autre.  
Mis à part son obéissance inconditionnelle à sa mère, il était un homme comme les autres qui profitait à sa façon de la vie. Son travail lui rapportait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse prendre autant qu'il le désire des jours de congé et qu'il soit tenu éloigné des besoins primaires. De plus, son naturel anti dépenses excessives faisait que son compte en banque était très bien géré. Il n'avait rien de plus à demander au ciel si ce n'est aucune grave dépression tropicale pour cette année.  
La sonnerie de son cellulaire le sortit de ses rêveries et il reprit son air sérieux pour son interlocuteur.

- Nara.  
- Monsieur, le client Herning nous a contactés et je lui ai fixé un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, jeudi 9h. Cela vous convient ?  
- Parfait, merci, Sakura.

Et il raccrocha. Il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard et ne parlait que lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il ajusta la paire de lunettes solaires et ferma la portière de sa voiture, une belle BMW, l'avant-dernier modèle de berline. Il appréciait beaucoup le confort que procurait l'intérieur de l'auto et puis, face à des clients fortunés, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour promouvoir sa société.  
D'ailleurs, il recevait ses clients dans presque moins de dix minutes. De sa mère, il avait hérité un rapport très solide avec la ponctualité et il attendait toujours ses clients. Aujourd'hui, il aurait affaire à un couple important dans les affaires financières et il ne fallait pas qu'il les laisse lui échapper puisqu'ils représentaient un considérable apport pour sa société. L'appartement qu'il vendrait était un bijou et il comptait bien célébrer sa vente avec un grand cru de champagne.  
Il arrangea sa veste cintrée, et le temps qu'il lève la tête, le couple était devant lui. La femme était en tailleur rouge vif, assorti à ses escarpins et au rouge de ses lèvres ; et l'homme portait une chemise manches longues marron, un Smartphone scotché à son oreille et un jean de marque. Les deux affichaient une mine sérieuse, stressée et empressée et il pressentait que cette affaire serait très rude : soit elle passait, soit elle cassait et il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

- Monsieur Nara, salua la femme de la trentaine, avec un visage dur.  
- Madame Forbes, prononça l'agent immobilier sur le même ton.

Décidément, il ne serait pas gâté aujourd'hui, ses clients avaient bien l'air exécrables. Espérons qu'ils s'adoucissent après la visite de l'appartement, normalement, ils devraient car lui-même appréciait l'intérieur.

- Je vous prie, pourrions-nous procéder à la visite, nous sommes pressés, déclara la femme blonde.

Bon, lui aussi avait bien l'intention d'en terminer le plus rapidement. Voilà l'inconvénient du métier. Il pivota les talons sous le regard dur féminin et pénétra dans le hall d'immeuble en commençant son discours.

Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et poussa la porte de l'appartement, attendant les commentaires de ses clients qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Effectivement, cela a l'air impeccable, commenta la jeune femme.

Son mari hocha furtivement la tête, plus obnubilé par sa conversation téléphonique que par la visite. Son épouse fulmina discrètement avant de reporter son attention sur l'appartement. Avec l'habitude d'inspecter les maisons, le Nara avait l'œil de lynx nécessaire et expérimenté qui lui informa de suite que quelqu'un avait pénétré ces lieux. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi ni même qui mais une chose était sûre et certaine : cette personne résidait dans cet appartement depuis un moment.  
Pourtant, il avait inspecté les lieux il y avait à peine une semaine pour tout arranger avec la femme de ménage et personne n'y était. Aurait-il laissé un double par hasard ? Quelqu'un l'aurait-il subtilisé ? Un malfrat s'était-il infiltré dans la maison pour y cacher ses méfaits ?  
En tous cas, il savait une chose : si les clients venaient à apprendre que l'appartement n'était pas propre et inhabité, ils le refuseraient et il perdrait un très très gros chèque.  
Or de question que cette occasion lui échappe. Il lui fallait à tout prix conquérir le cœur de ses clients très spéciaux et pour ce faire, il lui faudrait inventer un mensonge assez crédible. Malheureusement, question mensonge, il était absolument, complètement, entièrement nul. L'affaire se corsait.  
Si seulement la vente lui échappait, il se jurait de trucider, torturer, assassiner la personne qui avait osé squatter son bijou.  
L'angoisse lui causait des sueurs froides mais il faisait tout son possible pour maintenir un masque impénétrable. Cela avait plutôt l'air de bien réussir car la jeune femme observait, scrutait la moindre petite chose et paraissait satisfaite de l'offre. Elle semblait bel et bien convaincue lorsqu'elle aperçut la terrasse, l'agent immobilier se réjouissait d'avance et se voyait ouvrir le champagne, la femme s'apprêta à prendre le bras de son mari pour l'inciter à regarder quand elle poussa un cri d'effroi.  
Le Nara fit volte-face et dut faire face au tableau le plus charmant et le plus infernal en même temps. Une adorable jeune femme pieds nus, aux cheveux blond cendré, vêtue d'un jean délavé, d'un top ayant parcourant des milliers de miles. Elle semblait également très surprise de les voir devant elle eu égard l'air interloqué qu'elle arborait.  
L'agent immobilier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa cliente poussa un autre cri, de fureur cette fois-ci. Elle empoigna le col du Nara, terrifié, et le fusilla du regard.

- Monsieur Nara, j'imagine que vous vous fichez de nous ! Que fait cette femme dans cet appartement ?!

Vite, vite, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, une échappatoire, un mensonge.  
Que les dieux du ciel lui viennent en aide ! Soudain, il eut une illumination.

- COMMENT EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS CELA ?!  
- Il s'agit de ma femme de ménage. Elle préparait votre visite, déballa-t-il, tendu comme un linge sur une ligne.

L'inconnue demeura neutre, masquant son indignation tandis que la cliente laissait éclater sa colère, son mécontentement, son insatisfaction. Elle incendia l'innocent agent immobilier qui tenta vainement de se défendre et elle ne souhaitant rien entendre, elle embarqua de force son mari qui n'avait rien suivi de l'affaire. Le couple partit en trombe, laissant l'agent immobilier seul avec sa défaite.  
Il avait perdu son offre, il avait laissé cette occasion lui filer entre les doigts. Galère.  
Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait échoué. Enfin, si.  
Son regard dur et furieux se posa sur l'inconnue qui ne parut ni gênée ni confuse et cette neutralité qu'il qualifiait de snobisme le poussa hors de lui.

- Galère. Vous n'avez aucune politesse. Et puis, merde, quoi, que faites-vous ici ?!  
- Je pourrais vous retourner la question.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans des jeux idiots. Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Vous expliquer toute l'histoire serait fastidieux, en réalité, ça nous prendrait des heu ...  
- Vous vous fichez de moi ?! VOUS VENEZ DE ME FAIRE PERDRE DEUX MILLIONS 578 MILLE DOLLARS ET VOUS VOUS PAYEZ MA TÊTE ?! rugit-il, fou de rage.

Cette inconnue en plus d'être mal élevée, impolie le narguait alors qu'il aurait du mal à retrouver de gros clients, surtout si par le bouche à oreille, le couple Forbes parlait mal de lui. La signature lui avait paru si proche que la désillusion était encore plus amère et cruelle. Son esprit visionnait ce chèque aux multiples zéros et il ne put contenir son ire contre l'inconnue. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en colère mais lorsqu'il l'était, cela était terrifiant à voir et à subir.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous allez m'expliquer immédiatement ce que vous fichez ici, en avançant rageusement vers elle.

Malgré l'aura effrayante qui l'entourait, la jeune femme n'était pas le moins du monde apeurée et l'observait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Cette impassibilité le courrouça à l'extrême.

- J'arrive pas à le croire. Je viens de perdre des millions et vous me regardez comme si je vous disais que Mars était habité.  
- Mars est habité ? releva la jeune femme, incrédule.

A bout, l'agent immobilier poussa un cri de rage qui la fit sursauter et explosa :

- ÇA SUFFIT ! JE NE SAIS PAS À QUEL JEU VOUS JOUEZ MAIS VOUS CESSEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! JE N'AI PAS L'IMPRESSION QUE VOUS SAISISSEZ LA GRAVITÉ DE LA SITUATION !  
- Vous nous plus, répliqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Doux Jésus. C'est elle qui était en tort et elle osait se faire passer pour la victime, il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Mademoiselle.  
- Vous nous plus, Monsieur. J'habite ici, je vous signale et vous êtes entré en infraction, chez moi, répondit-elle, le plus naturellement possible.

Sidéré, médusé, atterré, le brun ne rétorqua rien, demeurant la bouche bée. La jeune femme eut un sourire moqueur qui le fit prendre conscience de son air niais et il réagit violemment.

- VOUS SQUATTEZ MON APPARTEMENT !  
- Je ne squatte rien du tout.  
- AH ? VRAI ? VOUS PAYEZ LE LOYER ? JE VOUS L'AI VENDU PEUT-ÊTRE ?! IL Y A UNE SEMAINE, CET APPARTEMENT ÉTAIT NICKEL, JE DEVAIS LE VENDRE À MES CLIENTS ET À CAUSE DE VOUS, PAR VOTRE MAUDITE FAUTE, JE LES AI PERDUS !  
- Quoi ? Les clefs ?  
- ARRÊTEZ CE JEU DÉBILE !  
- Quel jeu ?

Il bouillait de rage et cela était très visible car il devint tout rouge et suffoquait. Elle se l'avouait, voir cet inconnu dans une colère terrible l'amusait beaucoup car il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui faisait croire qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver quotidiennement. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de théâtre.

- ÇA VOUS FAIT RIRE ?! ET BIEN, VOUS NE RIREZ PLUS QUAND VOUS RECEVREZ UNE INJONCTION DU TRIBUNAL ! tonna-t-il, hors de lui.

Cette menace la fit moins rire et elle prit une expression sérieuse qui l'apaisa un peu. Enfin, elle ne riait plus. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.  
L'inconnue n'avait pas peur de la menace en elle-même mais si elle recevait une injonction, on la retrouverait facilement et adieu l'existence de nomade à laquelle elle se vouait. Il lui fallait mettre cet homme dans sa poche avant qu'il ne soit un ennemi dangereux pour elle. Heureusement, Dame Nature l'avait dotée de charmes attrayants qui contentaient grandement les êtres masculins qu'elle commandait à sa guise.  
Elle s'approcha de lui avec un visage des plus sérieux, digne d'une chef d'entreprise et le fixa les yeux dans les yeux. Rien que ce contact visuel devait l'ébranler normalement. Elle avait bien dit normalement car l'agent immobilier semblait tellement énervé qu'il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ses magnifiques attraits.

- Je me nomme Temari, se présenta-t-elle, en tendant la main.

Il la scruta sans faire le moindre geste et elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, légèrement honteuse.

- Et je suis femme de ménage, ajouta-t-elle, avec un haussement d'épaules et petit sourire.

Elle avait espéré être comique mais l'hilarité n'était pas contagieuse chez lui et il demeura de marbre, ne pouvant oublier la perte colossale qu'elle lui causait.  
Cependant, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Cette inconnue se prénommait Temari et n'avait pas donné de nom de famille. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : elle était une clandestine.

- Vous êtes de Saint-Domingue ? questionna-t-il, en la regardant de bas en haut.

Il avait un regard de flic qui aurait gêné n'importe quelle personne sauf la tête brûlée qu'elle était.

- Non, pourquoi cela ?

Il n'osa pas lui avouer que c'était à cause de ses formes charmantes et sa blondeur capillaire qui paraissait fausse. Il déglutit simplement, passa une main sur le visage tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait une clandestine sur le bras. Normalement, il devrait la dénoncer au gouvernement afin qu'on la renvoie dans son pays d'origine.  
Seulement, s'il faisait cela, elle dirait qu'il l'avait permis de loger chez lui en échange de services sexuels. Il avait déjà vu ce scénario dans un film et il n'avait pas l'intention de subir le même sort que le pauvre homme.  
Comment se débarrasser d'elle alors ? Si elle était un passager clandestin, il ne pourrait pas lui faire payer la perte de sa vente. Galère, il était dans de sales draps.  
La fameuse Temari était quant à elle loin de toutes ces interrogations et songeait d'abord à se faire pardonner afin qu'il la laisse un mois ici. Pendant qu'il se perdait dans de profondes réflexions, elle arrangea son haut afin que son décolleté se voie un peu mieux. Peut-être qu'il oublierait de la disputer s'il voyait sa gorge ?  
Cela marchait avec les autres alors pourquoi pas avec un nerveux ?

- Et vous ? Comment vous vous appelez ?

N'empêche, pour une fille de Saint-Domingue, elle s'exprimait bien en anglais. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait bien appris cette langue. Après tout, peut-être que son visa avait expiré et qu'elle n'avait eu l'opportunité ou le temps de le refaire. Dans tous les cas, elle était une hors-la-loi qui mériterait son sort.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.  
- Que vous êtes impoli, siffla-t-elle, vexée.  
- Je préfère être impoli qu'être un clandestin.

Surprise par sa réponse, ladite Temari ne répliqua pas et se tritura les doigts espérant que son jeu de charme fonctionne.

- Faites vos bagages et partez d'ici, ordonna-t-il, d'une voix dure.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous m'avez bien entendue.  
- Vous avez raison, je vous ai bien entendu mais mal compris.

Elle était sidérée : ce petit salopard ne tombait pas sous son charme ? Quel enfoiré !

- Vous n'allez pas oser me mettre dehors, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je vais me le permettre. Dégagez.  
- Ah non, pas question.  
- A cause de vous, j'ai perdu des clients qui auraient pu acheter ici et vous osez me dire que vous continuez de squatter ? Vous ne devez pas être bien.  
- Et vous, pas hospitalier.  
- Pas hos ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras ou plutôt se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui, fermant toutes échappatoires. S'il n'appréciait pas ce contact, elle se faisait nonne.

- Permettez-moi de vous demander une faveur, une toute petite faveur. Hébergez-moi pendant un mois, rien qu'un tout petit mois, je participerai aux tâches ménagères, je ferai les repas, j'aiderai mais je vous en prie, offrez-moi le gîte et le couvert pour un mois, supplia-t-elle.

Tout le monde craquait lorsqu'elle arborait cette mine d'enfant désespérée parce qu'on lui avait promis le Père Noël et que son traîneau était toujours en réparation. Ses beaux yeux verts manquèrent d'achever l'agent immobilier qui tint bon malgré tout.

- Non.

Aucune envie qu'il s'embarque dans une aventure galère qu'il regrettera amèrement. La Temari était tenace, elle s'agrippa à sa belle veste à quatre cent dollars et rapprocha un peu plus leurs corps, le tenant comme s'il était son chevalier servant. Il ne niait pas qu'il appréciait ce contact mais il s'agissait d'une inconnue, d'une clandestine, d'une femme et toutes les femmes apportaient leur lot de galères et non, il n'avait nullement l'envie de s'attirer des ennuis.

- Non, répéta-t-il.  
- S'il vous plait ?  
- Non.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez en échange ? De l'argent ? J'ai deux comptes en banque pleins aux as, mais je ne peux pas les utiliser pour l'instant donc dès que j'en aurai la possibilité, je vous rembourserai, jura-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée d'être mis à la porte.  
- Non. Sortez d'ici.  
- Vous n'allez pas mettre une femme à la porte, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'aimait pas les machos mais s'il l'était, si elle titillait cette fibre, il ne résisterait pas et lui offrirait un toit. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas s'emmêler dans de telles histoires qui finiraient d'une façon ou d'une autre très mal. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser quelqu'un à la rue.  
Si jamais l'un de ses parents apprenaient cette entrevue, cette rencontre impromptue, il lui ferait une leçon de morale jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, surtout sa mère. Par conséquent, il était sommé de l'héberger même si elle était une hors-la-loi, même si elle lui attirerait des soucis vu qu'elle avait déjà commencé.  
Temari ne savait pas quoi penser de ce mec : il était vraiment imprévisible et pas comme les autres. L'angoisse la tenaillait en ce moment.  
Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, il soupira, défait, et hocha la tête songeant à l'erreur qu'il commettait.

- Bon, très bien. Préparez vos affaires.  
- Mais ...  
- Je vous offre l'hospitalité le temps que vous trouviez un autre refuge, apprit le jeune homme.

Les yeux verts s'illuminèrent d'une lueur superbe qui le laissa pantois et avant même qu'il n'émette une autre parole, l'inconnue avait disparu pour faire ses bagages. Son visage s'était paré d'une voile brillant éclatant qui la fit scintiller magiquement et tant qu'il en fut parfaitement troublé.  
Cette blonde tonique l'intriguait et l'impression qu'elle lui attirerait des problèmes croissait grandement. Il regarda avec regret et dépit l'appartement et soupira amèrement. Il allait regretter de s'être embarqué dans une telle bêtise. A peine avait-il le temps de changer d'avis que déjà l'inconnue s'était présentée, valises en main, prête à le suivre. Et galère. Il venait de signer sa fin.

- On y va ? dit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il n'était plus d'accord face à une telle joie.  
Dépité, résigné, il soupira, prit un bagage et avança vers la sortie, avec toute l'aura dépressive d'un condamné à la chaise électrique.

****

En tant qu'agent immobilier, il s'était dégoté un charmant cocon dans un centre calme où il se sentait en sécurité. Le quartier était tranquille et les gens venaient de classes assez aisées. Il jeta un regard en biais à la jeune femme qui ne semblait nullement impressionnée par le luxe de l'immeuble et dans l'ascenseur, elle apparaissait comme ennuyée, comme habituée, blasée par un tel quotidien à l'abri du besoin.  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait d'après son observation parce qu'une fille ayant grandi au sein d'une famille aisée n'aurait jamais squatté son appartement à vendre.  
Ou alors peut-être qu'elle avait des goûts de luxe.

Dans ce cas, son appartement ne lui plairait pas. Même s'il avait souhaité vivre dans un immeuble et un quartier habités par de grandes gens, l'intérieur de son cocon était simple et modeste à son image. Sans grande arrogance. Une cuisine américaine basique, deux chambres, un salon cosy digne d'un célibataire approchant la trentaine et un coin d'où il observait les nuages. Il n'y avait aucun objet expansif dans son cocon et tant pis si elle paraissait désorientée. Si elle croyait tomber sur un pigeon, elle se trompait cette clandestine.  
Retenant un soupir défait, il enserra son trousseau de clefs dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée et la poussa mollement. L'inconnue ne retint pas son enthousiasme et passa le seuil de la porte en manquant de bousculer le propriétaire trop mou à ses yeux. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation en laissant tomber avec fracas ses bagages et partit découvrir l'appartement de son gentil hôte.  
Ce dernier poussa un énième soupir et s'assit sur l'un de ses fauteuils pour réfléchir à la pire décision de sa vie et sa maudite journée. Il devrait appeler sa secrétaire pour l'informer de la mauvaise nouvelle mais pas maintenant car il était trop déprimé pour songer au travail. Il entendait les commentaires suggestifs de la fille de Saint-Domingue visitant son environnement et ferma les yeux, atterré. Quelques minutes plus tard, sentant un regard sur lui, il ouvrit ses paupières et rencontra les mirettes de la jeune femme, visiblement ravie.

- Satisfaite ? Il n'est pas à vendre toutefois, ironisa-t-il, faussement narquois.  
- Il est remarquablement superbe ! s'extasia-t-elle. J'imagine que je dors dans la chambre dont la porte est ouverte, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait déjà prévu des arrangements sans lui demander son avis. Galère.

- Il me faut des draps.

Evidemment. A quoi n'avait-il pas pensé encore ? A la serviette de toilette ? À la brosse à dents ?

- Une taie d'oreiller et vous avez un ventilateur ?  
- La clim a été installée mais vu que vous venez de Saint-Domingue, la chaleur ne doit pas vous incommoder.

La jeune femme arqua un joli sourcil blond sur un air interrogateur. Pourquoi se bornait-il à évoquer Saint-Domingue ? Il rentrait récemment de vacances ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait omis de demander une chose importante.

- Hey, au fait, comment vous vous nommez ?

Dans toute sa colère, il avait oublié de se présenter.

- Shikamaru.  
- Shikamaru, vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ?  
- Et vous ? Vous ne m'avez pas donné le vôtre, rétorqua l'agent immobilier.

Surprise de s'être fait mouchée, la blonde parut étonnée avant d'être amusée par la réplique du jeune homme. Finalement, il paraissait sympathique moins grognon qu'elle le pensait.

- Très bien, Shikamaru, dit-elle avec un lourd regard charmeur.

L'agent immobilier sentit sa poitrine se serrer violemment quand elle prononça son prénom. Jamais personne n'avait dit son prénom sur un ton de velours et il lui semblait même qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Du moins, il l'espérait car sinon, cela signifiait que lorsque c'était volontaire, son timbre devait être dévastateur.  
Galère. Déjà que son regard était impressionnant, sa voix était sensationnelle.

- Alors, Shikamaru, cet appart t'appartient ? Tu y vis seul ?

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Où devait mener cet interrogatoire exactement ? Elle allait bientôt lui proposer d'être sa colocataire ? Ah, quelle horreur !  
Il fallait mettre les barrières tout de suite avant qu'elle dépasse les limites.

- Vous n'êtes là que provisoirement.  
- Et ?  
- Et oui, je vis seul et je me destine à le rester.

Temari ne voyait pas le message implicite mais bon, elle allait laisser faire et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran plat.

- Génial, tu as un home cinéma !  
- Quand votre visa a expiré ?  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme si j'étais une étrangère, je comprends parfaitement l'anglais.  
- Si vous compreniez parfaitement l'anglais, vous auriez compris que je vous demande implicitement quand est-ce que vous me fichez le camp.

A nouveau, elle arqua un sourcil, étudiant le jeune homme en face d'elle.  
Rectification, il semblait et était bien d'un genre grognon. Le séjour allait être chiant. Si elle assemblait toutes les phrases qu'il lui avait dites depuis le début, elle réalisait qu'il la considérait comme clandestine. Pas mal comme imagination pour un grincheux. Si elle lui faisait croire qu'elle en était une, il pourrait quand même la dénoncer sauf qu'elle l'accuserait d'être son complice et cette affaire se retournerait contre lui. Or, si elle lui donnait une autre raison pour justifier son squat, il ferait du chantage avec elle. Bon, elle n'avait pas trente-six solutions et s'amuser avec un grincheux serait très divertissant.

- Pour tout dire, vous m'avez démasquée, mentit-elle, en prenant un air sérieux.

Shikamaru se retint d'afficher un sourire victorieux et tâcha de préserver son air neutre malgré sa satisfaction.

- Mon visa a expiré depuis de longs mois et je ne peux plus le refaire sans me remettre aux autorités qui me renverront chez moi. Or, le temps de mettre en ordre mes papiers, je perdrai mon travail, voilà pourquoi je me suis retrouvée chez toi.

L'agent immobilier était partagé entre le bonheur d'avoir aidé son pays et l'horreur lorsqu'il découvrit le piège dans lequel il s'était fourré. Maintenant qu'elle venait d'avouer qu'elle était une clandestine, même si on les arrêtait, il serait jugé pour complicité et adieu sa vie paisible qu'il envisageait. Galère.  
Temari réprima son sourire moqueur, mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir le fou rire qui la tenaillait. Assister à la décomposition faciale de Grincheux était vraiment très jouissif. Elle le tenait entre ses mains maintenant.

- Bon ... je réitère quand même ma question. Quand est-ce que vous avez l'intention de partir d'ici et de me rendre ma liberté ?  
- Je ne te retiens pas prisonnier.  
- C'est tout comme, ronchonna-t-il.

La jeune femme posa les mains à plat sur ses genoux bruyamment et une mine joyeuse éclaira son visage. Shikamaru se méfiait de ses prochaines paroles.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Il avait bien fait de se préparer au pire. Les femmes étaient vraiment toutes et extrêmement galères. Sous leur sourire tendre et aguicheur, elles étaient les pires des démons. Voilà pourquoi il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart d'elles jusqu'à ce qu'une folle débarque et dérange sa vie tranquille.  
Quand il vit la blonde se diriger vers la cuisine normalement, Shikamaru ferma les yeux de dépit.

La vie était vraiment trop méchante.


	2. Chapter 2

- Grincheux, il manque du jus. Tu sors ?

En deux semaines, l'inconnue était devenue plus que connue et régissait son cocon comme s'il s'agissait du sien, de sorte qu'il avait la mauvaise impression de ne pas en être le propriétaire, d'être l'étranger. Ce qui était très rageant et frustrant. Elle avait quasiment refait la décoration de la chambre où elle dormait, avait installé ses affaires dans l'armoire et imposait ses préférences culinaires, de sorte que, lorsqu'il faisait les courses, il devait prendre en compte ses choix marqués sur une liste qu'il devait absolument suivre. Quand il s'autorisait une grasse matinée, elle oeuvrait tant et si bien qu'il se réveillait toujours au lieu de dormir paisiblement. La vie était terriblement injuste. Il lui offrait le gîte et le couvert et voilà comment il était remercié.  
Deux semaines pendant lesquelles il obéissait à une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève. Il supportait mal d'être gouverné par cette clandestine et avait l'impression d'être un chien attaché à une laisse tenace. Vu que madame ne pouvait pas sortir sous peine d'être attrapée par la police locale, c'était à lui de sortir de la maison appuyant encore le sentiment d'être exclu de son propre cocon.  
Shikamaru ne s'était pas remis de la perte de sa vente mais alors les deux semaines passées avec l'inconnue insupportable commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Au moins cela lui permettait de confirmer sa pensée : il n'était pas fait pour vivre en couple.  
Il continua la lecture de son bouquin actuel sans se soucier de la jeune femme qui fulminait silencieusement.

- Hey, Grincheux, je t'ai causé.  
- Blanche-Neige n'a qu'à sortir.  
- Je te rappelle que mon visa n'est plus valable, toute sortie est à éviter.  
- Et si je ne vous avais pas accueillie, vous auriez fait comment ?

Le silence suivit sa question et il camoufla un sourire adorait avoir le dernier mot avec elle, cela arrivait si peu souvent. Temari ne dit rien et garda ses réflexions pour elle jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne, du moins, son téléphone portable.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. En deux semaines, ce téléphone n'avait jamais sonné et voilà qu'il s'éveillait.

Qui cherchait à la joindre ? Un parent ? Un ami ? Ou la police ?

Il n'était pas curieux de nature mais la panique prit le dessus et il suivit discrètement la jeune femme qui partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Temari tenait son cellulaire entre les mains, le fixant sans rien dire. Moult questions la perturbaient et elle hésitait entre répondre ou laisser sonner. Si elle répondait, on pouvait très bien retracer son appel. Or, s'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie qui souhaitait avoir de ses nouvelles ...

Pourquoi les gens appelaient-ils toujours en inconnu ? Que c'était chiant !

Finalement, le bon sens l'emporta et Temari sortit de la chambre en laissant le portable sonner.  
Shikamaru était retourné sur son canapé et faisait mine de sommeiller tandis que la curiosité le démangeait. Il n'obtiendrait aucun indice car Temari demeura silencieuse et oublia même de l'invectiver pour aller faire les courses. Ce qui était très suspect soi-disant passant. Ce fut le seul événement « perturbant » de ces deux premières semaines car ensuite, Shikamaru reçut un appel qui l'enquiquina plus qu'autre chose.  
L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et Temari regardait la télévision branchée sur les clips latinos pour bien illustrer sa couverture de fille de Saint-Domingue pendant que l'agent immobilier travaillait. Le téléphone – fixe, cette fois-ci – sonna et, par réflexe, elle répondit alors que le brun le lui avait fermement interdit.  
A peine avait-elle décroché, qu'une voix féminine puissante manqua de lui briser les tympans.

- Nara Shikamaru Daisuke Yoshinobu, comment pouvez-vous être aussi ingrat !

Temari n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'interlocutrice enchaîna les insultes avant de sermonner la personne qu'elle croyait être son fils.

- Tu oses ignorer mes appels alors que j'ai un truc urgent à t'apprendre.

Elle continua à tergiverser des sermons jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étonne de ce silence.

- Mal élevé ! _Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter un fils pareil ?! Tu vas me répondre, oui ?! _  
- Bonjour, Madame.  
- Bonjour, ma ... _Pardon_ ?! Qui est au téléphone ?  
- Temari et vous ne vous êtes pas trompée de numéro de téléphone, répondit la jeune femme, en anticipant la prochaine question. Je transmets le message à Shikamaru ?  
- Que ...

La mère de son hôte demeura silencieuse – chose extrêmement rare si l'on croit son entourage – dubitative, abasourdie d'entendre la voix d'une femme à l'autre bout du fil, c'est-à-dire, chez son fils, éternel célibataire endurci. Il lui avait donc caché une relation ?  
Ou lui en avait-il fait part et l'avait-elle ignoré ou pas entendu ou oublié ?  
Non, impossible, une mère n'oubliait jamais quand son enfant lui annonçait qu'elle allait avoir un gendre ou une bru. Par conséquent, Shikamaru lui avait dissimulé ce secret. Ouh le galopin, elle allait le farcir !

- Allô ? Vous êtes toujours en ligne ?  
- Oui.  
- Je transmets le message ? réitéra Temari.  
- Euh. Non, je rappellerai.  
- Et vous vous rappellerez de toutes vos insultes ?  
- Evidemment. Mes sincères excuses, elles ne vous étaient pas adressées.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Shikamaru a dit qu'il rentrerait à 19h, vous pourrez le joindre plus tard.  
- Je vous remercie, Mlle... ?  
- Temari.  
- Très joli prénom. Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir.

Lorsque Temari raccrocha, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, amusée par son interlocutrice. Lorsque la mère de Shikamaru raccrocha, plusieurs questions travaillaient son esprit et elle supplia au temps d'avancer vite afin qu'elle puisse avoir une conversation avec son fils. Lorsque Shikamaru rentra chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son invitée forcée lui apprenne qu'elle s'était entretenue avec sa mère car il avait déjà anticipé la conversation et le sermon qu'elle lui ferait. Et tout cela était couronné d'un mot : galère.

- Vous avez dit quoi ?  
- Ta mère a téléphoné, elle souhaitait te parler et a dit qu'elle rappellerait.  
- Vous avez dit quoi ?  
- Tu es sourd ?! s'énerva Temari. Ça fait quatre fois que je le répète !  
- C'est assez déstabilisant pour que mon cerveau refuse d'enregistrer la nouvelle.  
- Alors, je le répète : ta mère t'a téléphoné et rappellera, prononça Temari, en insistant sur chaque syllabe.  
- Mais ... comment ? Pourquoi ?  
- Ça suffit de pleurnicher. Prends le téléphone et rappelle-la, toi. Elle avait l'air suffisamment remonté, conseilla la blonde.  
- Justement lorsqu'elle est ainsi, mieux vaut se tenir éloigné. Je ne rappelle personne.  
- Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à t'annoncer.

Shikamaru fit volte-face et poussa un soupir résigné. Très bien, il téléphonerait en premier. Il s'avança vers son téléphone fixe et composa de tête le numéro de sa mère. Heureusement qu'il avait pris un abonnement pour l'international, sinon, avec ses longs sermons, sa mère l'aurait ruiné en factures téléphoniques.  
Au bout de deux sonneries, le dragon décrocha et les rouages de l'enfer pour Shikamaru s'enclenchèrent.

- Maman, c'est moi.  
- SHIKAMARU DAISUKE YOSHINOBU NARA !hurla sa génitrice.

L'agent immobilier roula les yeux au ciel sous l'air amusé de la blonde qui se tenait auprès de lui. Jamais sa mère ne commençait pas un « bonjour » ou un « comment vas-tu », elle ne connaissait que les sermons et les engueulades. C'était galère. Elle continua encore de longues minutes et, en grand habitué de la chose, il tint éloigné de son oreille le combiné jusqu'à ce que le décibel soit de nouveau tolérable.

- Bonjour, Maman.  
- Abruti ! Je cherche à te joindre depuis des jours et toi, tu m'ignores ! L'idée de prendre des nouvelles de ta mère ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ?  
- Maman, je suis navré.

Il s'excusait rapidement afin d'atténuer la colère de sa génitrice, stratagème qui fonctionnait un coup sur deux.

- Comment vas-tu ? Toujours en pleine forme ?  
- Oui, mais cesse de tourner autour du pot. Depuis quand es-tu avec ta petite-amie ? N'as-tu jamais eu le temps de prendre ton téléphone et de me dire que tu n'étais plus célibataire ? Depuis le temps que je passe ma vie sur la toile en essayant de te dégoter une petite femme, tu aurais pu me dire que je perdais mon temps, déballa la mère du Nara. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Quand a-t-elle emménagé ?

Elle aurait pu continuer ses nombreuses questions pendant des heures si son fils ne l'avait pas stoppée.

- Maman, de qui parles-tu ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à fuser.

- Imbécile ! Tu es bien le fils de ton père ! Tu as pris toute sa niaiserie et son sous-développement intellectuel !explosa l'interlocutrice. De qui je parle d'après toi ? De ta voisine lesbienne ?!  
- Mais je ne suis avec personne, Maman.  
- Fiche-toi de moi, grand bênet ! Je ne suis pas idiote comme toi ! Qui est-elle et que fait-elle dans la vie ?!

Près de l'agent immobilier, Temari se retenait de rire, tant elle était hilare. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de mettre le haut-parleur pour écouter tout ce que disait la génitrice de son hôte puisqu'elle réveillerait un sourd. La blonde trouvait cela vraiment amusant et surprenant qu'un homme comme Grincheux soit le fils d'une femme aussi franche et bruyante. Son enfance avait bien dû être passionnante, du moins, si l'on n'était pas à sa place.

- Maman, je t'assure que je suis seul.  
- Et que fait _balle de soie_ dans l'histoire ?! Elle t'apprend à tisser, peut-être ?

Shikamaru ne saisit pas la moquerie, se contenta de rouler les yeux au plafond, ennuyé par son pétrin. Maintenant, il avait sa mère sur le dos.

- Quelle nouvelle avais-tu à m'apprendre ? questionna-t-il.  
- Tu vas devoir réserver un billet, garnement et ne change pas de sujet.

Réserver un billet d'avion ? Non, misère. Il ne voulait pas se rendre au Japon. Surtout pas en cette période estivale, c'était un sacrifice suprême de quitter Miami pendant les vacances d'été. S'il faisait cela, il était bon pour la déprime.

- Non, Maman, je ne peux pas.  
- Et pour quelle raison valable, mon fils ?

Shikamaru chercha au plus profond de son esprit une explication digne de ce nom, ce qui était une mission délicate, vu qu'il avait quelques difficultés pour mentir correctement. Son regard se posa sur l'inconnue culottée et il eut une idée. Vu que sa mère pensait que la blonde était avec lui, autant jouer avec cette carte.

- Temari travaille et ... et je ne peux pas prendre de vacances alors qu'elle travaille. Tu comprends, Maman, c'est très égoïste de ma part, baratina-t-il, tachant de coller le plus à son mensonge.

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu viens d'avouer une relation alors que tu la démentais cinq minutes avant.

Il avait oublié que sa mère le connaissait par c½ur et qu'elle analysait finement. Elle avait certainement déjà compris qu'il lui mentait et alors là, ça chaufferait pour lui.

- Très bien, on fait un _deal_.  
- Un _deal_ ? répéta Shikamaru, ahuri.

Depuis quand sa mère empruntait un tel niveau de langage ? Ce n'était pas son habitude, pourtant. Elle ne parlait pas « jeune » puisqu'elle avait été élevée dans de grandes écoles qui prônait le langage poli, extrêmement soutenu qu'elle maniait efficacement et diabolisait la « déchéance » de la langue qu'engendrait le mauvais langage des jeunes générations.

- Oui, un deal, mon poussin. Tâche de faire une place à ta maman adorée car dès ce soir, je réserve mon billet pour Miami.  
- Mais ...  
- Puisque je dois rencontrer cette fameuse balle de soie ...  
- Maman, je t'assure qu'on aura le temps. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit sérieux entre nous et je n'aimerais pas que tu aies de faux espoirs, paniqua le jeune homme. Prenons notre temps, s'il te plaît.  
- Non, ma décision est prise, je veux connaître cette fille au plus tôt avant que tes liens avec elle ne s'approfondissent. Ainsi, je te dirai si elle est correcte ou pas pour toi.

Finalement, la situation ne tournait pas en son avantage et surtout, s'il ne l'arrangeait pas tout de suite, elle s'aggraverait sans aucun doute.

- Maman, cela ne sert à rien, puisque tu ne la verras pas.  
- Pourquoi cela ?!  
- Je t'ai dit qu'elle travaillait et elle sera très occupée. Elle travaille de nuit, donc la journée, elle dort.  
- Je trouverai bien une heure pour faire sa connaissance.  
- Tu ne vas pas payer un billet pour simplement une heure avec une fille qui n'est que de passage ! tenta Shikamaru.  
- Mon fils idiot, sache que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à apprécier les aventures d'un soir et tu envisages une relation profondément sérieuse et durable avec cette femme, donc j'ai le droit de faire sa connaissance. Concernant le billet, il s'agit de mon argent, je le dépense comme je veux.

Non, vraiment, là, il n'avait plus d'idées pour contrecarrer les plans maternels.  
Comment la retenir loin d'ici ?!

- De toute façon, je ne viendrais pas inutilement. Je dois moi-même te présenter mon fiancé.  
- Ton fian ...QUOIII ?! s'étrangla Shikamaru, incrédule.  
- Oui, tu as bien entendu, chéri. Il s'appelle ...  
- Mais Maman, tu ... tu ne peux pas être fiancée ! se fâcha le Nara. Tu n'as plus l'âge de prendre un tel engagement, et ... non ! Tu ne peux pas te remarier !  
- Religieusement non, mais civilement, oui. J'ai déjà fixé la date du mariage.  
- Maman ! Comment peux-tu me ...  
- Donc, on se revoit prochainement, mon fils ingrat.  
- NON ! HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU ...  
- Bye.

Et la conversation fut coupée.

Abasourdi, secoué, médusé et dégoûté, Shikamaru reposa rageusement le combiné et sortit du salon avec fureur. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre avec fracas et n'en sortit pas de la soirée. Assis sur son lit, les mains tenant sa tête prête à exploser, il fulminait les pires insultes à l'encontre de celui qui avait séduit sa mère. Comment avait-elle pu dire oui ? Elle n'aurait pas dû et il aurait fallu qu'elle lui demande son avis car il avait bien son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Or, non, elle l'avait exclu et le mettait devant le fait accompli maintenant, il allait devoir accueillir un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui partageait la vie de sa mère. Une horreur, sa vie n'était qu'une horreur maintenant !  
Malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère, Shikamaru était contre sa décision subite et surprise de se remarier et surtout, il ne pouvait pas laisser dans l'ignorance son père. Il devait être au courant. Mais pas ce soir, sinon, il en ferait des cauchemars et son insomnie le reprendrait. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour dormir sans songer à cette maudite et affreuse nouvelle. Demain matin, il l'appellerait en espérant que sa journée serait assez chargée pour qu'il oublie ce gros tracas. En attendant, lui devait faire le vide dans son esprit pour tenter de trouver un peu de repos.

Temari dîna en compagnie de la télévision et songeant au moment douloureux que traversait son hôte, elle décida d'être polie et correcte le lendemain avec lui. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait, comment il serait demain mais elle, à sa place, aurait été méga en colère et n'aurait plus adressé la parole à sa mère. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui ne croyaient qu'en un unique amour. Pour elle, on ne pouvait qu'aimer une fois. Alors les remariages ... ce n'était pas pour elle. Il y en avait eu pléthore dans sa famille et cela n'avait pas apporté que du bonheur. En tous cas, elle compatissait pour son hôte et espérait que la situation s'arrange pour lui. Elle le plaignait presque, avec la mère qu'il avait. Alors qu'elle regardait la météo, son téléphone portable sonna plusieurs fois et comme la dernière fois, elle le laissa sonner sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

Le lendemain matin était arrivé trop vite et trop lentement au goût de Shikamaru.  
Trop vite car il devait prévenir son père de la situation, trop lentement car il avait mal dormi. Il s'était réveillé avec une bonne odeur de pancakes, de corn-beef, d'oeufs et du jus frais pressé l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Depuis son arrivée, c'était la première fois que la blonde cuisinait et cela émanait de sa compassion.  
Shikamaru ne fut pas dupe et ne dit rien, préférant ne pas se mettre sur le dos, une autre femme. Dès qu'il l'aperçue, rayonnante comme une fleur arrosée délicatement, une bonne humeur l'envahit, le temps d'un repas.

- Ça va ? Hier, tu as oublié d'acheter du jus mais finalement, je me suis débrouillée et les fruits frais, c'est vachement meilleur qu'en bouteille. Goûte et tu verras la différence, tu te sens revitalisé.

Il ne répondit pas, la remercia pour les assiettes bien garnies et commença à manger même son estomac était noué. Il mangeait pour ne pas la froisser mais aussi parce qu'au fin fond de son estomac, il avait faim puisqu'il avait sauté le dîner. Et puis, il lui fallait des forces pour apprendre la nouvelle à son père. Temari but un verre de jus d'un trait, disparut ensuite pour ne pas revenir. Son téléphone portable sonna encore et Shikamaru se retint de jeter un ½il sur le correspondant. Qui pouvait bien chercher à la joindre ? Ses parents. Sa famille, en général et ensuite, ses amis.

Mais pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas dans ce cas-là ? Avait-elle peur que les autorités la harcèlent, parviennent à la localiser pour la renvoyer à la frontière ? Non, impossible, ce serait une perte de temps et d'argent pour eux. Elle pourrait bien se cacher mais pas éternellement et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils la coinceraient. Par conséquent, il ne s'agissait pas des autorités. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui dise qu'elle ne risquait rien en répondant à son téléphone ? Ou peut-être qu'il devait se taire et se mêler de ses affaires.

N'empêche, ce téléphone l'intriguait et il était en droit de se poser des questions sur une inconnue qui dormait chez lui. Et si elle faisait partie d'un trafic de stupéfiants, si elle sortait de prison ou si elle faisait partie d'un gang dangereux, n'avait-il pas le droit de le savoir afin qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou ? Temari accourut dans le salon et dut sans doute éteindre le portable car il ne sonna plus et elle repartit dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? C'était une question qui dérangeait beaucoup Shikamaru et il remerciait secrètement la jeune femme de lui prendre la tête ainsi car sinon, il ne songerait qu'aux lubies de sa mère. Bon, maintenant que son ventre était plein, il devait joindre son père. 

- Je suis désolé, Papa mais je devais te le dire.

Son père demeura silencieux durant de longues minutes, méditant ses propos. Il savait que cela lui faisait mal, cependant, il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher cela. Il fallait qu'il le sache parce qu'ils s'étaient promis une chose : pas de secrets entre eux et Shikamaru respectait ses promesses.

- Tu as bien fait, fils, prononça, enfin, d'une voix posée, son géniteur.

Shikaku Nara était quelqu'un de sage, de très sage et il avait inculqué à son fils de nombreuses valeurs, de nombreux aphorismes afin qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'aussi calme, sage et serein comme lui. Il savait que son enfant en était encore loin, comme lui-même au même âge, et avec les années, il était sûr que Shikamaru suivrait sa voie.  
Evidemment qu'il était blessé par l'attitude de son ancienne femme, seulement qu'y pouvait-il si elle décidait de refaire sa vie avec un autre ? C'était son choix, sa responsabilité et elle était libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Par conséquent, même si au fond de lui, son coeur saignait de la savoir aimer un autre que lui, il devait tout simplement l'accepter. Et montrer l'exemple à son fils. De la façon, hargneuse et remontée, avec laquelle il s'était exprimé, Shikaku avait facilement saisi que son enfant ne respectait pas la décision maternelle et en souffrait autant que lui.

- Je ne le connais même pas et elle veut déjà se marier avec lui, bougonna-t-il.

Shikaku continua de regarder la mer sans laisser les sombres pensées le démoraliser.

- Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait me le présenter, informa l'agent immobilier, en décapsulant deux bières bien fraîches.

Il en tendit une à son père et s'installa près de lui, ses lunettes solaires sur le nez hâlé et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Il appréciait grandement les moments d'intimité comme celui-ci avec son père. Ils étaient très complices et une fois par semaine, ils fixaient un rendez-vous et faisaient un tour en mer sur le bateau de Shikaku. C'était une cigarette modeste avec deux moteurs avec un intérieur composé d'une couchette, d'une kitchenette et d'une petite salle de bain, son père ayant toujours aimé la simplicité. Ils débarquaient de la marina et allaient naviguer ici et ailleurs pour se détendre, respirer l'air marin et discuter. Ces moments père et fils étaient privilégiés et Shikamaru les aimait beaucoup. Cela lui permettait de se ressourcer et d'ouvrir son coeur.

- Tu as autre chose à m'annoncer, non ?devina le conducteur du bateau.

Naturellement, son père étant son plus grand confident, il savait reconnaître les signes d'un trouble intérieur, de sorte que Shikamaru ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

- Ouais. Y a une fille chez moi.  
- Une fille ? releva Shikaku, très étonné.

Depuis le temps que son fils était célibataire, cela paraissait surprenant qu'il lui apprenne l'existence d'une femme dans sa vie. Cela méritait des explications.  
Avant de se confesser, Shikamaru vida sa bière d'un trait et poussa un long soupir.

- Elle vient de Saint-Domingue et son visa a expiré. Elle squattait un superbe appartement que je devais vendre et dont j'ai perdu les potentiels acquéreurs, raconta-t-il, brièvement. Elle parle très bien l'anglais et m'a promis de me rembourser quand elle en aura l'occasion, c'est-à-dire, jamais sans doute. Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, je sais, Papa. Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre cette fille à la rue, Maman et toi, vous ne m'avez pas élevé comme ça.

Shikaku sourit discrètement à l'aveu de son fils et hocha la tête. Son enfant retenait bien ses leçons et appliquait l'éducation qu'il lui donnait. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours été obéissant. Cependant, comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation maintenant ?

- Ma malchance, c'est que Temari a répondu au téléphone et est tombée sur Maman qui veut la rencontrer maintenant parce qu'elle croit que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai beau nié, elle ne m'écoute pas alors j'ai menti et ce fut une grosse erreur.  
- Effectivement.  
- Mais j'ai tout planifié : je ferai croire à Maman que Temari et moi, c'est fini. Pendant ce temps, je cacherai Temari autre part.  
- Et tu penses à moi, n'est-ce pas ? devina Shikaku.  
- Si tu veux bien me donner un coup de main.

Naturellement. Il n'abandonnerait jamais son fils aux griffes de sa mère et de ses mésaventures.

- Je lui ferai de la place, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Merci, Papa.

Le jeune agent immobilier décapsula une autre bière qu'il porta à ses lèvres lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Ennuyé, il manqua de ne pas répondre, ce fut l'inscription de son portable indiquant l'identité de son correspondant qui le poussa à décrocher.

- Allô ?  
- Shikamaru ? J'ai besoin de toi, immédiatement, dit une voix apeurée, l'invitée du Nara.

Ce dernier pâlit subitement au son de la voix féminine et déposa sa boisson à côté de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- J'ai besoin de toi, pressa Temari.  
- J'arrive.

Ni une ni deux, Shikamaru se levait déjà, inquiet du sort de sa colocataire. Et si les autorités l'avaient trouvée ? Et si tous les scénarios catastrophiques dont il avait rêvé se réalisaient ? Si on le mettait en prison pour complicité ? Galère.

- Un problème, fiston, devina Shikaku.  
- Oui, il faut faire demi-tour, Papa.  
- Pas de souci mais à une condition.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras.  
- Tu me présenteras cette charmante Temari.  
- Évidemm ...non !  
- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Shikamaru soupira de résignation et se prépara à l'accélération de son paternel.

Temari était dans une panique totale. Comment avait-on pu la trouver ?  
Elle était restée confinée dans l'appartement du Nara durant ces dernières semaines, avait été très discrète auparavant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cela lui rajoutait une grosse couche d'angoisse en plus du stress de la fuite. Parce qu'elle devait fuir.  
Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.  
Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'appel sur le domicile du Nara, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps : ses affaires étaient déjà dans ses valises et elle n'attendait plus que son hôte pour la sortir d'une mésaventure.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans son cocon, elle fit les cent pas sans arrêt, triturant ses doigts avec panique, songeant à ce maudit appel. Comme elle s'en voulait d'avoir répondu. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu le choix : c'était le fixe du Nara, elle avait l'habitude de répondre, et puis comment aurait-on pu la trouver chez lui alors que personne ne les avaient vus ? Toutes ces questions l'angoissaient et elle n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de stress. A moins que son hôte soit disant bienveillant soit en réalité un monstre égoïste qui l'avait dénoncée à la police locale. Aurait-il pu faire cela ? Elle en doutait mais elle restait méfiante : elle lui avait fait rater un grand pactole donc il aurait pu se venger de cette façon. Et vu qu'il était sorti aujourd'hui pour voir son père ... peut-être qu'il avait tout orchestré. Oh la vache ... merde.  
Elle stoppa subitement ses pas lorsqu'elle entendit les clefs dans la serrure et attendit, alerte, l'agent immobilier, tout aussi soucieux qu'elle.

- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu m'as dénoncée, pas vrai ?  
- Je ... pas du tout.  
- Alors comment se fait-il qu'on m'ait trouvée ? s'écria Temari, paniquée. J'ai été aussi discrète qu'une ombre et quand même ça, quand j'ai décroché le téléphone ...  
- Je n'y suis pour rien du tout.  
- Comme par hasard, tu étais sorti, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions !  
- Je n'ai rien fait contre vous, jura Shikamaru, car on m'accuserait d'être votre complice. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !

Là, il marquait un point, nota la jeune femme, en reprenant ses cent pas. Alors comment avaient-ils trouvé sa cachette ? Elle n'avait laissé aucun indice, trace de ses passages ... ils étaient puissants, avaient leur réseau, les moyens de la traquer sans relâche mais quand même, pas à ce point. Shikamaru l'avait vue jusqu'à ce jour très vive, joyeuse et là, il la découvrait tendue, affolée, tourmentée et il se sentit peiné pour elle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Temari ?

La blonde plongea les deux admirables émeraudes qui lui servaient de prunelles dans ses yeux, contact visuel qui lui donna un frisson général. Soudain, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, tout ce que lui demanderaient ces yeux verts.

- Partons au Japon.

Surpris, Shikamaru éclata d'un rire nerveux qui cessa dès qu'il remarqua l'air déterminé de son interlocutrice. Elle était sérieuse. Galère. Quand il disait qu'il ferait tout, il n'avait pas pensé à un truc aussi grotesque et effrayant.

- Pourquoi cela ? Je veux dire, pourquoi le Japon, pourquoi partir ...  
- Il ne s'agit pas de partir mais de fuir, rectifia la jeune femme. Concernant la destination ... eh ben ... votre mère habite là-bas, au lieu qu'elle vienne, on pourrait lui rendre visite.  
- Il en est hors de question.  
- Pourquoi ? Je ne peux plus rester aux Etats-Unis. Il me faut aller au bout du monde pour qu'ils me perdent de vue à tout jamais !  
- Pourrais-je savoir qui en a après vous ? questionna Shikamaru, intrigué.

Temari devint livide, poussa un long soupir et planta à nouveau son regard dans celui du Nara. À la façon dont elle avait prononcé ce « Ils », ce cher agent immobilier en avait intelligemment déduit qu'elle ne faisait plus référence aux autorités fédérales. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de la vérité sinon il ne lui porterait aucune aide et il était le seul pilier pour elle actuellement. Sans lui, elle avait peu de chances de quitter le sol américain pour espérer refaire sa vie, prendre un nouveau départ.  
Seulement, elle mesurait l'ampleur de sa requête, ce qu'elle impliquait – il avait une agence immobilière tout de même, des employés, des clients, lui demander d'abandonner tout cela simplement pour elle, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas.  
C'était beaucoup demandé pour un inconnu, la plupart de ses connaissances l'avait abandonnée et lui, il restait un parfait étranger à qui elle demandait un trop grand investissement. Elle comprenait qu'il ne pouvait lui prêter main forte si elle, de son côté, ne faisait pas un effort pour révéler qui elle était vraiment. Sauf que révéler son identité le ferait rétropédaler et elle se retrouverait sans aucune aide. Elle lui mentait déjà, il se sentirait trahi et refusait de collaborer alors qu'en se taisant, elle pouvait le faire coopérer. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.  
Elle prit la parole avant que son hôte ne commence réellement à soupçonner un lien mafieux et à lui jeter un méchant regard.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit... les autorités fédérales me recherchent.  
- Elles ne font pas une chasse à l'homme pour traquer les travailleurs immigrés. À moins que vous ne soyez liée à quelque chose de beaucoup plus malsain.

Elle n'appréciait pas ce regard inquisiteur chez lui, il la mettait très mal à l'aise, comme les professionnels des interrogatoires et un traumatise violent la saisit à la simple évocation du mot « interrogatoire », de sorte qu'elle se figea, les lèvres tremblantes. Shikamaru remarqua tout de suite ce changement de comportement brutal et culpabilisa derechef. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bête : Temari était paniquée et lui, il agissait comme si elle était une Camalaty Jane du XXIème siècle. Elle n'avait pas le visage d'un gangster et encore moins l'âme d'un criminel en série. Elle n'était qu'une simple clandestine qui exagérait un peu les procédures d'arrestation de la police fédérale et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cette phobie.  
Bon, il acceptait de l'aider à quitter le territoire américain et à l'amener au Japon où il faudrait quand même qu'elle fasse ses papiers d'identité.  
Seulement ce serait également galère, plus même qu'ici. Savait-elle parler japonais ? Saurait-elle se débrouiller dans ce pays asiatique aux moeurs différentes ?  
Le Japon n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après réflexion. Mais où pourrait-elle poser ses valises sans être tracassée ?  
Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit ingénieux et il alluma son ordinateur portable tandis que l'autre main composait un numéro. Lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha, Temari ne comprit pas un mot de ce que le Nara racontait et commença à s'inquiéter sur sa santé mentale. Pourtant, il communiquait bien dans une langue existante et non fictive mais elle ne la connaissait pas. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler et avec qui ?  
Tout en discutant avec son interlocuteur, l'agent immobilier réservait en quatrième vitesse des billets d'avions sur sa compagnie favorite. Mais comment faire passer la frontière à son inconnue puisque ses papiers n'étaient pas à jour ?  
Faisant face au problème, il demanda un laps de temps d'attente à son interlocuteur et se tourna vers la jeune femme, assez dépassé.

- Temari, on n'a pas pensé à vos papiers d'identité... je ne peux pas réserver.

Alors qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas s'arranger, la jolie blonde de Saint-Domingue le dévisagea quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir, avant de sortir un passeport de sa poche. Tant pis pour sa couverture.  
Hébété, interloqué, le cerveau ne fonctionnant plus, Shikamaru lut avec difficulté que le passeport était en règle et bien valide.

C'était quoi cette histoire ?!

**_Hello ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis quels qu'ils soient pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^_**

**_À très bientôt ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Tant pis pour sa couverture.

Hébété, interloqué, le cerveau ne fonctionnant plus, Shikamaru lut avec difficulté que le passeport était en règle et bien valide. C'était quoi cette histoire ?! La colère apparut soudainement dans son regard et sur son visage et avant qu'il ne pousse un cri d'indignation, Temari s'était déjà posée sur ses genoux, pianotant à toute vitesse son nom d'usage et enregistrant la réservation. Puis, elle se releva et se repositionna sur ses genoux, face à lui cette fois-ci et le regarda bien dans le fond de ses yeux. La position était suggestive et dans un contexte très différent, Shikamaru aurait probablement senti un chambardement total en son intérieur mais ni la situation ni Temari n'en lui laissa le temps. Et pour cause, il fallait faire vite.

- Je vous ai légèrement menti, avoua-t-elle, il reste encore quelques mois à mon visa avant son expiration. J'ai seulement besoin de vous pour l'argent parce que je ne peux pas m'alimenter aux distributeurs sans me trahir. Je vous l'ai promis : je vous rembourserai tout. Maintenant, imprimez les billets et on décampe.

Les propos qu'elle déversa furent tellement prompts que Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de réagir et la vit, sonné, se contorsionner pour choisir la carte bleue comme moyen de paiement. Elle la sortit du porte-carte installé près de l'ordinateur, composa les chiffres demandés et cliqua sur le bouton « imprimer la réservation » avant que le Nara ne parvienne à formuler sa pensée. Qui était cette femme ?  
Alors qu'il croyait fermement depuis trois semaines qu'elle était une personne en situation irrégulière, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle est parfaitement en règle. Que lui cachait-elle ? Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé après tout. Peut-être qu'elle était réellement une criminelle et qu'il était sa prochaine victime... Cette pensée fit croître une panique importante qui le fit se relever brusquement de sa chaise et s'écarter considérablement de la jeune femme.

- Qui êtes-vous réellement ?! RÉPONDEZ-MOI !

Il avait fichtrement peur. Temari garda un regard impavide sur son gentil hôte, soupesant une nouvelle fois les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Naturellement, elle ne revint pas sur sa précédente position et jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
Plus que deux heures avant le vol.

- Bali, très jolie destination.

Grâce à la réservation, elle avait pu déduire que le Nara maîtrisait parfaitement le balinais. Pas mal comme agent immobilier finalement.

- J'appelle la police.  
- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.  
- Ne m'approchez pas ! ordonna Shikamaru, apeuré et furieux.

Et dire qu'il avait failli tomber lâchement et aveuglement dans son piège. Il n'allait pas se laisser museler et il la dénoncerait aux autorités.

- Notre avion va bientôt décoller, Shikamaru.  
- Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom et surtout vous pouvez oublier notre petite virée. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un remake de Bonnie and Clyde.  
- Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, je ne suis pas une trafiquante de stupéfiants et je n'ai pas de mandat d'arrêt international sur mon dos. Interpol ne me recherche pas.  
- Comment pourrais-je vous croire ?! Vous m'avez déjà menti et vous le referez sans hésitation pour sauver votre peau !  
- Je dois quitter le pays.  
- Et arrivés à Bali, vous allez me tuer ?

Il ne pensait réellement pas qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains ? Il plaisantait ?  
La stupeur qu'il lut sur le visage de la jeune femme l'intrigua mais ne le fit pas baisser sa garde et attrapant rapidement son téléphone fixe, il composa le 911 sous les yeux impassibles de l'inconnue. Ce qui le troubla un peu plus.  
N'était-elle pas effrayée à l'idée d'être arrêtée ? Ou était-elle un sociopathe pour ne rien regretter de ses actes et ne pas avoir peur de la peine de mort ? Ou alors... peut-être qu'elle disait la vérité ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un ultime jeu de rôle pour le berner une nouvelle fois ? Que devait-il penser maintenant ?  
Temari s'approcha de l'imprimante, attrapa les billets qu'elle fourra dans sa poche sans un regard pour son hôte qui hésitait à appuyer sur le bouton pour lancer l'appel vers la police. À quoi jouait-elle ?

- Où allez-vous ?  
- J'ai un avion à prendre.  
- Quoi ?! Vous n'allez pas vous en ...  
- Je te le répète, Shikamaru, je n'avais besoin que de ton argent et d'une cachette provisoire. Maintenant que tu as payé le billet, je peux partir et ne t'en fais pas, tu seras remboursé.  
- Avec de l'argent sale.

La blonde mystérieuse ne chercha même pas à répondre à son ancien hôte qui la regardait maintenant avec mépris. Il allait éructer quelque chose à son égard lorsqu'une immense explosion se fit entendre. Temari se tendit, se précipita à la fenêtre et y jeta un œil à travers les rideaux, tout en restant très discrète.

- Votre BM est foutue, annonça-t-elle, avec gravité.

Shikamaru s'apprêta à prononcer un « Quoi » empli d'effarement lorsque Temari emporta son sac à main, abandonnant ses effets personnels et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

- Où allez-vous ?  
- Tu ferais mieux de me suivre, Shikamaru, si tu ne veux pas terminer comme ta voiture, prévint-elle, avec un regard sérieux.  
- Ces gens... ils sont là pour vous ?  
- Pour **_nous_**, rectifia-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte. Si tu tiens à la vie, suis-moi.  
- Ah ah ah... vous croyez que vous aller m'enrôler comme ça ? Pour m'assassiner après quand je ne serai plus un bon pion ?  
- Fais comme tu veux.

Et alors que Temari sortait de l'appartement, une grenade atterrit dans la cuisine du Nara qui, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, récupéra son ordinateur, ses papiers d'identité, son porte-carte et fonça hors de son chez lui. La blonde fit volte-face et fut surprise de le voir en haut de l'escalier.

- Je viens avec vous, décréta-t-il, livide. Quitte à être avec un assassin, je préfère être avec une femme.  
- Salopard de macho, jura Temari, en reprenant la descente des escaliers.

Shikamaru lui emboîta le pas tout en reprenant la conversation avec son interlocuteur qui, heureusement, n'avait pas raccroché.  
La sortie de l'immeuble ne fut pas simple mais Temari n'était pas idiote. Ses traqueurs l'attendaient en bas de l'immeuble et était certainement postés à la sortie du garage. Pour s'échapper, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pourraient pas utiliser le toit, autant risquer le sous-sol. Parvenus au parking, elle fit son choix sans tarder. Sortant un outil que les vols de voiture qualifierait de magique, elle parvint à ouvrir la portière sans difficulté et à se hisser sur le siège du conducteur, faisant gronder le puissant moteur du véhicule.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas...  
- Monte et ferme-la, sinon je te considère comme un cadavre.

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de déglutir, il monta à bord du 4*4 de son voisin – pauvre Monsieur Gibbs – et eut à peine le temps de fermer sa portière que la conductrice démarra en trombe. Elle avait choisi une voiture haute, solide, avec une bonne vitesse et surtout, aux vitres teintées. Pas question d'aggraver la situation du Nara. Si jamais on le reconnaissait, il serait à jamais sur leurs listes pourpres et elle aurait sa mort sur la conscience. Elle n'aimait pas condamner les innocents. Opérant un virage à 90° degrés qui fit dresser les cheveux de son passager qui hurla, elle appuya son pied sur l'accélérateur et juste avant la barrière, elle se tourna vers le Nara pour obtenir le code qui ouvrait la barrière.

- 8954, récita ce dernier, déglutissant avec peine.  
- Respire un bon coup, Shikamaru. Tout va bien se passer.  
- Je vais attacher ma...AAaah

_"Pas le temps"_, songea la blonde en accélérant à la sortie du garage. Comme elle l'avait prévu, trois voitures teintées étaient postées sur le trottoir, leurs passagers étudiant les faits et gestes des voisins qui sortaient de leurs maisons pour hurler, alerter la police. Celle-ci ne tarderait pas à se rendre sur les lieux et Temari conduisit tranquillement – ce qui permit au Nara d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité avec un certain soulagement – afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité de ses poursuivants. En agissant ordinairement, ils passèrent incognito, même si, au bout de dix minutes, une voiture noire se mit à les suivre par prudence. Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Guide-moi à l'aéroport, commanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle baissait la vitre de sa voiture, pour imiter une femme à son volant.

Heureusement que même les meilleurs poursuivants du monde ne pouvaient reconnaître un bras parmi 10 000 à 840 mètres de distance. Avec ce geste anodin, elle espérait bien les duper afin qu'ils abandonnent leur filature. Aujourd'hui devait être son coup de chance car la voiture noire commença à s'éloigner avant de bifurquer brusquement à gauche.

- Dis, il y a un raccourci pour l'aéroport ?  
- Nous sommes déjà sur le raccourci, grogna Shikamaru.

Il n'eut pas tort car au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent sans encombre à l'aéroport, réussissant à garer leur bolide devant le terminal des départs.  
L'aéroport d'Orlando était un assez joli bijou d'architecture et accueillait de très nombreux passagers, étant le treizième aéroport le plus utilisé des Etats-Unis, d'autant plus qu'il était considéré comme un hub. Il serait donc facile pour eux de se faufiler parmi les milliers de touristes ou simples voyageurs qui transitaient.  
Temari sortit les billets électroniques – elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir inventé cette merveille technologique qui facilitait la vie – et les présenta au comptoir de la compagnie, le Nara à ses côtés. Il remarqua qu'elle ne chercha même pas à cacher son passeport à sa vue.

Était-ce un signe de coopération ? Une stratégie de séduction pour mieux le manipuler encore ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne refusa pas cette opportunité de s'informer sur la femme qui avait complètement chamboulé sa vie et causé la destruction de son appartement. Elle mesurait 1m70, pesait... non, il ne regarderait pas, était née le 23 août... non plus, il savait qu'il était défendu de demander son âge à une femme. Elle avait vu le jour à Montevideo. _Montevideo_.  
Il savait que c'était une grande ville, la capitale d'un pays sud-américain.  
Mais lequel ? Montevideo... C'est alors qu'il lut un indice non négligeable.  
Double nationalité.  
Elle avait la double nationalité suisse et uruguayenne. Et le déclic s'enclencha tout seul : Montevideo était la capitale de l'Uruguay, pays de l'Amérique du Sud. Et dire qu'il la suspectait d'être de Saint-Domingue, il n'était pas si loin que cela, finalement. Il lui jeta un long regard curieux tandis qu'elle discutait toujours avec l'hôtesse de bagages et produits interdits à bord de la cabine.

Suisse et Uruguayenne.  
Si elle n'avait pas peur de transiter entre les différents pays du sol européen qui collaboraient en matière policière et judiciaire, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Après lui avoir menti, il ne la soupçonnait pas d'être une femme droite et juste, aussi cette analyse ne lui plut pas. Elle avait soit dérobé le passeport d'une femme (japonaise si l'on en croyait le nom de famille et le prénom) et avait modifié la photo d'identité, soit elle était à la tête d'une grande société aux bénéfices tout droit sortis de l'économie souterraine et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.  
Néanmoins, si elle était si intouchable, pourquoi avait demandé l'asile chez lui ? Elle aurait dû avoir des gardes du corps, ne pas être esseulée, elle la grande maîtresse du crime organisé. Ou alors, ses propres soldats s'étaient retournés contre elle et la pourchassait afin qu'elle n'accomplisse pas sa vengeance, ce qui expliquait le visa américain valide, un probable passeport réel et ses fameux comptes en banque pleins. Tout à son raisonnement d'inspecteur de police, le Nara fut rappelé sur Terre par ladite criminelle qui le hélait.

- Je dois retirer de l'argent pour te rembourser. Seulement, je ne le ferai que dans exactement un quart d'heure.  
- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Plus vite on montera dans l'avion, plus vite on ne vous repèrera pas.  
- Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas saisie, Shikamaru, releva Temari, toujours aussi sérieuse. Au cas où je repérerai quelque chose d'anormal, on ne montera pas dans cet avion mais on choisira une destination au hasard.

Quoi ? Alors la réservation n'était qu'un plan A ? Il avait payé cash ou plutôt elle avait utilisé sa carte bleue pour financer le vol et elle lui disait qu'au cas où elle en aurait décidé autrement, ils voyageraient sur un autre vol ? Elle était cinglée ?!  
Elle avait pourtant bien vu ce qu'il avait déboursé pour une réservation de deux heures avant le vol et il paierait une fortune pour un achat à la dernière minute alors qu'il ne serait même pas remboursé pour le premier vol. elle était inconsciente ou quoi ?  
Déjà qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle allait réellement le rembourser, alors quant à songer à se ruiner pour une destination X... elle pouvait tirer un trait sur lui.  
D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir affirmer que tel adversaire se trouvait dans leur avion alors qu'on n'avait pas piraté son ordinateur et que ceux qui avaient bousillé son appartement ne pourraient pas s'incruster dans un avion.  
C'était de la pure folie et il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir expliquer ça à la Cour Suprême ou à la Cour pénale internationale. Il était fichu et passerait le restant de ses jours derrière les barreaux si elle ne le tuait pas avant.  
Temari voyait bien qu'il ne partageait pas sa décision et contre tout attente, elle l'écouta et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le premier distributeur automatique venu. Là, elle sortit sous les grands yeux hagards de son hôte deux cartes bleues, dont l'une fut avalée par le distributeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde avait retiré sous ses yeux au moins neuf mille dollars dont trois qu'elle lui remit sans ciller. Même lui cessa de battre les cils lorsqu'il vit cette somme dans sa main gauche.

- Tu ferais mieux de ranger ça dans un endroit sûr, Shikamaru, conseilla-t-elle, en s'éloignant du distributeur.

Elle filait déjà vers la salle d'embarquement alors qu'il tentait de se remettre de sa stupeur et sa confusion.

Elle l'avait payé.

Elle lui avait donné beaucoup plus que ce que son billet lui avait réellement coûté. Alors pourquoi un supplément ? Pour lui prouver qu'elle était riche ? Que sur ce point, elle avait dit la vérité ? Evidemment qu'une criminelle de son gabarit roulait sur l'or, il n'y avait pas de quoi engager sa bonne foi.  
Et puis, elle avait suffisamment ruiné sa confiance pour qu'il la donne à nouveau. Il resterait plus que méfiant à son égard et le pactole qu'elle lui avait remis ne changerait rien à la façon dont il la voyait. Fausse, manipulatrice, assassin, hors-la-loi. Bonnie.  
Il aurait pu, à ce moment où elle tendait son passeport et son billet au poste d'embarquement, fuir, détaler à toute vitesse, s'évanouir dans la nature. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas disparaître, devenir un nuage car il ne pourrait jamais échapper aux truands qui avaient failli les poursuivre et qui se feraient une joie de l'exécuter qu'il parle ou non. Il ne pourrait jamais échapper à la femme galère puisqu'elle le traquerait à son tour et le ferait taire avant qu'il ne divulgue le peu de choses qu'il savait sur elle.  
En somme, il était dans un cul-de-sac.  
Ainsi acculé, Shikamaru Nara se dirigea vers le poste d'embarquement lentement, à cette allure que favorisait les réalisateurs de films lorsque leur héros prend une lourde décision irrévocable, abandonnant sa vie d'avant, laissant son quotidien derrière lui à tout jamais, embrassant une vie à l'avenir funeste.  
Si seulement Shikamaru Nara savait ce qui l'attendait en suivant la blonde inconnue dans le tunnel menant à l'avion, ce que l'avenir lui réservait, ce qu'il quittait à contrecœur, cette Miami adorée qui lui avait donnée tant d'amour et de chaleur et qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus.

Shikamaru Nara quitta le sol américain, sa Floride chérie, le cœur lourd, affligé, pessimiste. Peut-être même qu'il s'agissait de son dernier vol.  
Prenant une longue inspiration, il se refusa à jeter un œil à l'hublot alors que les trains d'atterrissage rentraient, l'avion prenant de l'altitude.

Le vol Miami-Bali durait vingt-sept heures et cinquante-cinq minutes avec escale et pour l'instant était agréable. Shikamaru avait choisi la classe économique mais actuellement, il regrettait amèrement. Il confirmait que le service de la compagnie était de bonne qualité, les hôtesses et stewards étaient à l'écoute des passagers et le repas avait été plutôt bon. Il n'était jamais déçu par cette compagnie promue internationalement comme étant la meilleure pour la qualité de son service en vol et le professionnalisme dont faisait preuve l'équipage mais peut-être était-ce sa situation plutôt dramatique ou les gémissements, pleurs, cris de bébés ne supportant pas l'avion, il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'apaisement qui le réconfortait lorsqu'il voyageait.  
Tout était allé si vite.  
Elle l'avait appelé en catastrophe, il avait rappliqué le plus vite possible et le tsunami l'avait emporté, dévastant son quotidien. Elle l'avait dupé dès le matin : elle n'avait pas été une simple clandestine mais bel et bien une squatteuse sans foi ni loi qui semait le trouble dans différents pays. Et il l'avait aidée à passer la frontière, ce qui était sans aucun doute un élément constitutif de complicité. On allait le condamner pour trahison à l'état américain et il finirait ses jours par injection létale finalement. Quelle horreur.  
Il ne souhaitait pas que ses parents assistent à sa condamnation, à sa mise à mort et dire qu'il leur avait promis de ne jamais passer par la case prison. Un excès de gentillesse, de bienveillance et voilà où la bonté l'avait mené. À sa propre tombe.  
Elle avait un bien joli visage, la Mort. En observant la menteuse dormir paisiblement dans une position bien inconfortable, Shikamaru se demanda si le moment pour fuir n'était pas venu. Il avait une occasion rêvée de disparaître, d'échanger sa place avec un autre... Faux espoir.  
Il restait encore une dizaine d'heures de vol et elle aurait largement le temps de le retrouver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait sauter par-dessus bord. Galère. Le point de non retour avait déjà été atteint et impossible de faire marche arrière depuis longtemps. En ce moment, son père devait probablement tenter de le joindre et commencerait à s'inquiéter surtout lorsqu'il découvrirait l'état chaotique de son appartement. Galère. Il lui en voulait tellement de le mettre dans une telle situation. Il lui en voulait tellement de foutre sa vie en l'air comme cela. Elle n'avait fait que débarquer et avait tout fauché. Maintenant il ne possédait rien.

Ni dignité, ni fierté, ni courage, ni agence immobilière, ni profession, ni vie privée.

Rien.  
Il n'était qu'un fugitif qui mourrait dans l'indifférence générale. Il ferait de la peine à ses parents, et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il la détestait. Ses parents ne seraient plus jamais heureux. Déjà que son père avait très mal vécu son divorce alors que penser de la condamnation de son fils unique ? Il ne s'en remettrait il ne fallait même pas évoquer le sort de sa mère.

Il la détestait.

Il la détestait pour tous les torts qu'elle lui avait causés, qu'elle causerait à ses parents, pour tous les gens qu'elle avait fait souffrir. Elle n'était qu'une garce qui ne méritait que son sort : pourrir dans la prison la plus stricte du monde. Sans aucun droits.  
Elle n'était qu'une ordure qui n'avait pas mérité la chance de croiser son chemin.  
Être bon samaritain n'était pas chose aisée en ce bas monde. Cela pouvait vous précipiter à votre perte. Il avait tout perdu. Tout perdu par sa gentillesse, son éducation et, il fallait l'avouer, la personnalité de la criminelle. Au premier abord, il l'avait trouvée énervante et insupportable parce qu'elle lui avait fait perdre gros. Ensuite, son côté enjoué et « cool » l'avait un peu adouci, ramolli serait le terme le plus approprié même et au cours de leurs semaines de cohabitation, elle n'avait pas été aussi invivable qu'il l'avait cru. Elle avait même été gentille et de bonne compagnie.  
C'est vrai que, rétrospectivement, elle avait des idées très « européennes » que son côté américain ne saisissait pas souvent et ils avaient eu des débats très instructifs et intelligents, qui l'avaient pour la grande majorité beaucoup surpris. Elle avait une éloquence digne de Cicéron et semblait être très informée sur l'actualité politique, économique et sociale des différents pays du monde. Est-ce que la chef d'une organisation illégale devait être aussi calée dans ces domaines ? Avait-elle le temps de lire la presse, de visionner les journaux télévisés si elle devait coordonner des assassinats, des guets-apens ou des hold-up ? Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'on était le cerveau d'une bande criminelle qu'on était un parfait imbécile. Si elle possédait une bonne culture générale, tant mieux pour elle.  
C'était peut-être cette connaissance qui l'avait perdue ? Une femme avec un cerveau dépourvu de pois chiche, à la tête d'une organisation criminelle, qui, d'après les comptes en banque de la fameuse Bonnie, semblait bien lucrative...ce tableau pouvait faire craindre des rivaux.  
Quelles que soient les raisons qui l'avaient mise dans une situation dramatique, Shikamaru s'en fichait royalement et n'admettait pas des circonstances aggravantes pour absoudre les torts de la blonde. Il n'oubliait pas et n'oublierait jamais ses mensonges cumulés et la responsabilité qu'elle détenait dans sa position tragique.  
La couverture bleu ciel glissa de son épaule, la découvrant partiellement. Elle aurait probablement froid mais il ne lui fournirait plus jamais son aide.  
Même si assoupie, elle avait le portrait d'un ange, il était maintenant sûr que les apparences étaient lourdement trompeuses et en payait suffisamment le prix pour ne pas succomber à nouveau. Tournant le dos à l'intrigante jeune femme, Shikamaru tenta de s'installer plus confortablement, ce qui était vain, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, et tâcha de penser à son passé.  
Il passa tout en revue : son enfance – joyeuse, insouciante, heureuse – son adolescence – plus grise et triste à cause du divorce de ses parents – et sa vingtaine d'années, passées à étudier, à monter sa propre agence immobilière et à gagner sa vie tranquillement. Il avait pu se bâtir une modeste mais convenable fortune à l'aube de ses trente-deux ans et aurait pu jouir d'une vie simple à laquelle il se destinait si cette maudite femme n'était pas intervenue dans son existence.  
Il avait eu une courte vie. S'il avait su qu'il terminerait ainsi. Il se demandait même pourquoi il continuait à vivre, à subir cette vie damnée alors qu'il avait la possibilité d'écouter ses jours avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait la dénoncer, révéler l'injustice qu'il avait subie au monde entier, clamer sans relâche son innocence et mourir, peut-être condamné, mais soulagé d'avoir fait son devoir d'honnête citoyen.  
Il poussa un long soupir, ignora le petit écran qui lui promettait de bons divertissements pour méditer à nouveau sur son existence.

Franchement, il aurait voulu avoir un chien. C'était galère, fallait le nourrir, le laver, l'amener chez le vétérinaire, le sortir et jouer avec...mais ça lui aurait permis de ne pas broyer du noir actuellement. Quoique...le chien aurait été livré à lui-même, probablement tué par leurs agresseurs.  
Le chien était une mauvaise idée. Il avait fait le bon choix de ne pas avoir d'animal de compagnie de n'importe quelle espèce. C'était bien trop galère.  
Tout comme cette couverture qui ne le recouvrait pas complètement. Et impossible de bouger puisqu'il était coincé entre une criminelle et un bougre plutôt musclé. Une aubaine pour lui qui aimait somnoler. Ce vol infernal était son voyage sur le Styx.  
Alors qu'il tenta d'ajuster sa position pour sa colonne vertébrale, il heurta le coude de la demoiselle endormie qui s'éveilla, dardant un regard ennuyé sur le dos de son hôte.

- Pas la peine de bouger autant, il n'y a pas de place.

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle osait le réprimander maintenant. Il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer de l'empêcher de dormir, cela le forcerait même à ne pas la regarder et à se demander comment une femme comme elle pouvait être tombée aussi bas.

- Si vous cessiez aussi de coincer votre genou contre ma hanche, ce serait déjà plus agréable.  
- Fallait demander, Grincheux, chuchota-t-elle, en lui tournant le dos.

Grincheux. Voilà qu'elle recommençait avec ce surnom idiot. Si elle croyait faire ami-ami avec lui, elle se trompait énormément. Il ne retomberait plus dans son piège. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle reprenne son somme, sa voix se fit légèrement entendre, de crainte de déranger les autres passagers endormis.

- Dis...tu téléphonais à qui avant notre départ ?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, se refusant à lui fournir la moindre explication. Elle avait ses secrets ; très bien. Lui aussi en avait et il ne comptait pas les dévoiler. Il la sentit bouger dans son dos, se rapprocher de lui et il songea aussitôt à fermer les yeux.

- Ça sert à rien de feindre, Shikamaru, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Diantre. Elle était beaucoup plus près qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Maintenant, hors de question de détourner la tête pour la fusiller du regard vu que leurs visages seraient beaucoup trop rapprochés à son goût. Tant pis. Elle allait bien se rendre compte qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler.

- À qui tu t'adressais ? Shikamaru ? Je ne compte pas te laisser dormir jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes.  
- Allez vous faire voir, Bonnie.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, ladite Bonnie avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et lui pinça violemment l'intérieur de la cuisse, de sorte que son cri étouffé ne reçut aucun auditeur. Shikamaru transperça d'un regard glacial et indigné la jeune femme qui n'eut aucune émotion compatissante à son égard.

- Ne m'appelez plus Bonnie, commanda-t-elle, son souffle sur son oreille.

Un souffle glacial, terrifiant, qui lui gela les entrailles. Doux Jésus. Elle était traumatisante. Pas étonnant pour une criminelle internationale. Il la regarda sous ses cils, apeuré, angoissé et attendait sa prochaine menace. Mon Dieu... qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle allait lui annoncer l'heure de sa mort ?

- Je ne suis pas une...méchante fille, murmura-t-elle, en regardant autour d'eux.  
- Mon cul, oui.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était à prévoir.

- Bien. Alors où as-tu appris à parler le balinais ?  
- J'ai envie de dormir.  
- Depuis combien de temps le parles-tu ?  
- Fichez-moi la paix.  
- Un doigt en moins te fera peut-être parler ?

Shikamaru se figea, tétanisé et il cessa de respirer, déglutissant avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas de bonne fréquentation. Temari savait également qu'elle venait de tenir sa réputation et qu'il ne lui accorderait plus jamais sa confiance. Tant pis, il commençait à lui casser les pieds. Qu'il pense vraiment qu'elle était mauvaise. Paniqué. Sa pomme d'Adam faisant lentement l'ascenseur, le Nara ne réfléchit même pas, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Un ami. Il gère pour moi ma maison à Bali.  
- Et que lui as-tu dit ?  
- De la préparer, que j'arrivais. J'imagine qu'une femme comme vous a peur des petites bêtes.

Il reçut une pichenette derrière la tête qui le fit se redresser et croiser son regard vert vexé. Oh, la vilaine était fâchée. Pour tout ce qu'elle lui ferait subir, elle le méritait. Bien plus même mais il n'avait pas les moyens de se venger.

- J'espère que tu dormiras mal, Grincheux, siffla-t-elle, en insistant sur son surnom.

Elle le trucidait de ses yeux de Méduse, s'installa à moitié sur son siège (et elle le dissuada muettement mais ardemment de l'en empêcher), le toisa du regard une dernière fois et lui donna son dos, se recouvrant avec sa couverture, le condamnant à passer une bonne dizaine d'heures de vol insupportables. Galère.  
Cette femme savait également torturer les gens !  
Shikamaru laissa poser l'arrière de sa tête contre son dossier et poussa un très long soupir, résigné, défait, abattu, complètement vidé.

* * *

_C'est l'heure du quizz ! Ha ha.. plus sérieusement, j'aimerais savoir si vous aviez des idées sur Temari. Qui est-elle réellement ? Pourquoi on la poursuit etc... _

_Évidemment, je ne donnerais pas les réponses, elles viendront au fur et à mesure que Shikamaru en apprendra davantage sur elle mais je suis toute ouïe pour vos idées ^^_

_Ciao, _

_Bichebleue_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello !_

_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires, c'est super gentil ! _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Denpasar, aéroport et également chef-lieu de la province de Bali, accueillait ses nouveaux arrivants avec un joli 29°C, un très doux vent et un soleil au rendez-vous.  
Ils étaient tous ravis d'avoir débarqués enfin sur la Terre promise après un très long vol.  
Pour certaines personnes, le voyage avait été insupportable, le plus horrible du siècle et ce fut, remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, dans une humeur morose et grise que l'agent immobilier américain débarqua sur le sol balinais, le visage tiré. Ses yeux étaient en pire état encore, son moral était au niveau zéro, non au niveau -273°C. Il ne sentait pas sa colonne vertébrale, des courbatures le saisissaient de partout et il avait un caractère de chien.

Elle, par contre, rayonnait comme le soleil. Un sourire satisfait et imperceptible naissait sur ses lèvres, elle était visiblement contente d'avoir pu échapper à ses adversaires, aux autorités fédérales américaines mais elle ne demeurerait pas impunie.

Il lui pourrirait la vie !  
Il ferait un bon geste citoyen et lui pourrirait la vie de façon à ce qu'elle ait marre de lui jusqu'à la moelle. Elle le vomirait et elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille ! Surtout après lui avoir gâché son vol de vingt-sept heures ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait exactement à Guantanamo mais elle lui avait fait subir un traitement digne de cette prison. Une odieuse femme.  
Un monstre du KGB. Une représentante d'Hadès.

Shikamaru ruminait de sombres pensées lorsque la jeune femme, jetant un œil panoramique avec ses yeux de faucon, se tourna vers lui, curieuse.

- Alors ? On prend un taxi ?  
- Cessez de m'ennuyer. J'étais censé vous aider à passer la frontière, maintenant vous êtes priée poliment de sortir de ma vie.

Ces propos s'étaient échappés de sa bouche à son insu.

Son cerveau disait tant de mal sur la blonde mystérieuse depuis des heures que ses cordes vocales avaient exprimé haut et fort son opinion négative sur son accompagnatrice. L'humeur de cette dernière changea tout de go. Si quelques minutes auparavant, elle irradiait de satisfaction, actuellement, son ciel s'assombrissait brusquement et menaçait de faire pleuvoir un déluge. Déluge qui s'abattrait sur Shikamaru, évidemment.  
D'accord, il était vrai qu'elle lui avait simplement demandé son aide pour quitter le sol américain sans que ses faits bancaires ne permettent à ses poursuivants de la retracer mais il n'allait pas réellement l'abandonner ici, la livrer à elle-même dans un pays étranger, aux us et coutumes étrangers, à la langue inconnue.  
Même si ses poches étaient pleines de dollars, elle n'allait pas pouvoir survivre sur une terre dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle avait besoin d'un traducteur, de quelqu'un qui connaissait le quotidien. Oui, en Europe, elle débarquait où elle voulait quand elle le voulait et seule, mais Bali n'était pas l'Europe ! Comment se comporter, communiquer avec les habitants si elle n'avait aucune base en balinais et eux en anglais ?  
Elle avait besoin de lui comme pied à terre. Comme le faire revenir sur sa parole ? Il la craignait, ça elle l'avait bien saisi. Quitte à salir un peu plus sa réputation, autant en jouer pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

- Très bien, je note.  
- Je note ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? releva, brûle-pourpoint, l'agent immobilier dépourvu de son assurance.

Touché. Elle l'avait dans la poche si elle jouait de la personnalité criminelle qu'il lui attribuait. Sans révéler un air victorieux, elle soutint son regard avec neutralité et froideur, de sorte que ses ardeurs de rébellion se refroidirent immédiatement.

- Quelqu'un va venir nous chercher, parvint-il à articuler, la gorge nouée.

Et il n'avait pas menti.  
Un homme, vêtu d'une grande tunique blanche crème qui recouvrait un pantalon en toile marron, probablement entre la trentaine et la quarantaine les accueillit avec un sourire courtois et s'enquit, à la déduction de Temari, du voyage auprès du Nara qui répondait sans aucune difficulté linguistique. Le fourbe.  
Il pouvait la dénoncer aux autorités balinaises sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre ?! La panique engendrée par cette réalisation s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle songea à la tête apeurée qu'il avait arborée l'instant d'avant. Il la craignait trop pour tenter quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Elle pouvait être rassurée de ce point de vue-là d'autant que les deux hommes communiquaient plutôt avec entrain, de bonne humeur même.  
L'agent immobilier lui jeta un regard rapide pour lui signifier qu'elle devait le suivre et elle ne se fit pas prier, pas question de rester seule dans cet aéroport. Elle prit place dans la petite voiturette que conduisait le Balinais tandis que le Nara prenait place à ses côtés, toujours en discutant courtoisement.  
Il lui semblait qu'il faisait exprès de la tenir à l'écart de leur conversation et elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège. Elle détourna la tête pour observer le paysage balinais inconnu.

L'Île des Dieux, comme on plaisait à la surnommer, était une magnifique province d'un archipel en Indonésie, charmait la jeune femme par ses rizières, ses volcans, ses montagnes et son lac. La ville et l'aéroport étaient déjà bien loin derrière eux et elle percevait déjà les éléments naturels qui annonçaient la côte.  
La mer.  
Oui, la mer n'était pas absente de ses escapades et elle avait eu le loisir de profiter pleinement des plages paradisiaques mais la simple idée de tremper ses mollets dans l'eau indonésienne, éloignée et délivrée de ses traqueurs, l'esprit léger, la mettait de bien meilleure humeur.

Elle était radieuse à nouveau, qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?  
Elle lui préparait quelque chose de fourbe, encore ? Cela semblait logique. Quelle galère.  
Il était enchaîné à ses chevilles, soumis à ses ordres, esclave de ses pensées. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Allait-elle le traîner par toutes les contrées jusqu'à ce qu'Interpol les retrouve ? Allait-il devoir se saigner pour subvenir à leurs besoins si Bonnie faisait la radine ? Quelle galère.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de route, le paysage avait totalement délaissé le manteau verdoyant pour des terres ensablées. Ils quittèrent le petit centre-ville de Sanur et remontèrent une petite montagne qui leur offrait une certaine tranquillité. Il y avait des petites cases çà et là, des enfants jouaient dans la rue gaiement, d'autres sortaient de la pêche, accompagnaient un parent et quelques touristes revenaient également de la plage prisée qu'offrait Sanur.  
Où est-ce que la voiture s'arrêterait ?

Temari n'eut pas à poser à voix haute sa question que leur conducteur s'engageait dans un petit sentier intime, qui passerait presque inaperçu et elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'à mesure ils avançaient, une belle allée se dessinait, bordée de fleurs tropicales. Sa surprise s'accrut lorsqu'elle vit se dresser une superbe demeure au design saisissant.  
Deux étages s'érigeaient, alliant bois noir et béton avec raffinement, exotisme et urbanisme et ouvraient ses grandes portes comme des bras chaleureux.

Shikamaru sortit de la voiture avec toute sa nonchalance habituelle, remettant ses lunettes sur ses yeux si fragiles face à la violence du soleil et passa une main sur son front ruisselant de sueur. Ah, l'humidité était une chose non négligeable à Bali, il allait devoir s'y habituer de nouveau. De plus, voyant la réaction plutôt grandement positive de Bonnie, il devinait qu'il allait passer un moment à Sanur. Galère, pas que cela le dérangeait car il appréciait beaucoup sa maison et les Balinais mais cohabiter plus longtemps encore avec Bonnie le désenchantait grandement.  
Ladite Bonnie accordait un sourire poli au conducteur avant qu'il ne le remercie pour leur course et se fasse interpeller par l'homme avec qui il s'entretenait à Miami. Temari saisit sans problème qu'avec cet inconnu, Shikamaru était beaucoup plus amical qu'avec le conducteur qui repartit avec sa voiture, ce qui sous-tendait une bonne amitié. Et comme avec le chauffeur de taxi, l'agent de Miami s'entretint avec le nouvel arrivant dans un balinais parfait qui l'exclut de la compréhension de la discussion.

- Salut, vieux frère !  
- Alors comme ça tu reviens au bercail sur un coup de tête ?

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent amicalement, par de grandes tapes dans le dos, soutenant leurs épaules, riant joyeusement. Temari était assez intriguée à vrai dire. Elle ne connaissait pas le Nara depuis très longtemps mais elle ne l'avait, jusqu'ici, pas vu rire et c'était tout à fait...troublant. Grincheux savait rire ?

- Dis donc... je comprends pourquoi tu es venu. Tu sors le grand jeu ?  
- C'est-à-dire que...  
- Je te comprends. Elle a l'air d'en valoir la peine.  
- Non, Balraj, ce n'est ...

Shikamaru interrompit sa phrase, se souvenant du contrat qui le liait à Bonnie. Comment allait-il expliquer qu'il la suivait à contrecœur, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort ? On le connaissait célibataire, fils unique et prétexter qu'elle était sa cousine... lorsque sa mère reviendrait, elle réfuterait tout et cela créerait encore des galères. Autant ne pas nier.  
Sous les yeux écarquillés de son ami, l'agent soupira lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait raison.

- C'est une super nouvelle d'autant que la mienne n'est pas géniale.  
- De quoi tu veux parler ?

On les avait déjà retrouvés ? Mais...déjà ?! Où allaient-ils aller maintenant ? Repartir pour fuir déjà ? Mais où ? Et quand cesseraient-ils de parcourir le monde ? Le dénommé Balraj perdit encore des couleurs alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour annoncer à son ami la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Balraj ?

Le Balinais baissa la tête, afficha une mine compatissante avant de prononcer les mots qui transpercèrent l'agent immobilier. Temari le vit soudainement devenir livide, manquer de vaciller et fronça immédiatement les sourcils, soupçonnant quelque chose de grave.

- Shikamaru ? s'enquit-elle, son regard ingénieux transitant entre l'homme et le Nara.

Ce dernier sortit brusquement de sa bulle et se rappela de sa présence. Il se tourna vers elle, complètement abasourdi, désemparé et elle commença à imaginer de multiples scénarios dans sa tête. Shikamaru se refusait à assimiler la nouvelle tant celle-ci était insoutenable. On pourrait le lui répéter une centaine de fois, il n'en reviendrait toujours pas.

Maintenant, il était dans la pire des galères au monde.  
Aucun auteur sadique n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel scénario pour son personnage. Le Royaume d'Hadès s'était réellement ouvert à lui. Le gouffre s'était formé, s'était approfondi et ne disparaîtrait jamais. Il ne sut pas où il trouva la force d'articuler sa pensée désorganisée. Pourtant, il devait mettre au courant la jeune femme qui s'inquiétait à mesure que son silence s'allongeait.

- La... la situation ... s'est... a...empiré, avoua-t-il.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix tremblait presque sous sa peur non dissimulée, il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, humecta sa lèvre inférieure, passa une main sur son visage, sentant un mal de ventre le saisir. La nausée, la fièvre, une paralysie faciale semblaient s'acharner sur lui tant il se sentait mal et c'est la lèvre tremblante qu'il ouvrit la bouche prêt à expliquer leur maudit sort à la jeune femme dont la patience avait atteint ses limites.  
Seulement le son qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut drôlement plus bruyant et strident qu'il aurait dû l'être et il figea les trois jeunes trentenaires qui cessèrent de respirer.

- SHIKAMARU DAISUKE YOSHINOBU NARA ! s'époumona une voix forte, sa propriétaire fonçant telle une tornade vers eux.

Le décompte s'était enclenché. L'ouragan était lâché. La catastrophe serait dévastatrice.

Shikamaru déglutit, voyant son pire cauchemar s'avancer à grands pas avec la vitesse d'un TGV, relevant de la poussière sous ses talons, ses beaux cheveux bruns fouettés par son élan vif, ses yeux marron lançant des éclairs mortels. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Un hyper mauvais sale quart d'heure.  
Ladite tempête cyclonique fonça sur l'agent immobilier, le saisit par le col avec violence et brutalité et une chose plus horrible encore se fit : elle ouvrit la bouche. Et un flot de paroles et de son strident, perçant et douloureux pour les tympans jaillit :

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ?!

Shikamaru ne tenta même pas de répondre car il ne put formuler une réponse ni même essayer de la sortir de sa bouche tant la figure maternelle le secouait comme un faible prunier. Elle était véritablement en pétard. Il paierait lourdement les conséquences. Galère.

- TU N'ES QU'UN ENFANT INGRAT ! TU NE ME DONNES AUCUNE NOUVELLE, JE DIS BIEN _AUCUNE_ NOUVELLES, TU NE RÉPONDS PAS À MES APPELS, TU REFUSES QUE JE VIENNE CHEZ TOI ET TU DÉBARQUES DANS MA MAISON SANS ME PRÉVENIR ?!  
- Euh, Madame...tenta ledit Balraj, embarrassé.  
- Vous, taisez-vous ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! coupa Yoshino, dans un balinais impeccable. Et toi, petit garnement... QUE FABRIQUES-TU ICI ?

Shikamaru sentait déjà les effets de strangulation exercée par la poigne de fer maternelle. Il aurait bientôt le tournis à force d'être secoué comme un vulgaire pantin de bois. Temari aurait pu trouver cette situation comique mais voir les deux hommes paniquer la faisait réfléchir.  
Ce bout de femme effrayant n'était pas plus terrifiant que ses traqueurs et elle put déduire sans mal que la ravissante femme à la magnifique chevelure brune était une parente de son agent immobilier. Elle scruta les sourcils, la couleur chocolat des yeux, les lèvres fines, la peau blanche et inévitablement, un petit sourire prit naissance dans le coin de sa bouche.  
Celle de la femme brune vociférait des insultes innombrables et conséquentes à l'égard de son fils qui les accusait sans broncher, de son air blasé continuel, ce qui enrageait sans doute sa mère dont la fureur ne décroissait pas d'une once.

- Pourquoi ne t'as-tu pas dit que tu venais ici ?! Et réponds un peu, mal élevé ! tonna-t-elle, pinçant les deux oreilles de son enfant. COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER ME FAIRE ÇA, SHIKAMARU ?! DAISUKE YOSHINOBU RÉPONDEZ-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT ET SANS MENTIR !

Parfois, Shikamaru se demandait si sa mère le connaissait réellement. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il ne mentait pas ou presque jamais ? Parce qu'évidemment, pour louer les qualités d'un studio ou d'un quartier résidentiel, il exagérait légèrement mais ce n'était pas de vrais mensonges. Il la regardait longuement sans bouger, sans prononcer une parole parce qu'elle recommença avec plus de vigueur encore à le morigéner et elle pourrait continuer jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales faiblissent.  
C'était sa mère.  
Il se tourna vers Bonnie et en un regard, elle eut la confirmation de sa déduction. Belle présentation.  
Shikamaru réprima un soupir – il n'était pas assez fou pour soupirer devant sa mère en pleine ire – et reporta son regard onyx sur la figure maternelle. Il était bien temps de la calmer maintenant.

- Maman...non avant que tu ne recommences, je te... Voici Temari, Maman et...

Shikamaru n'acheva pas sa phrase car elle n'intéressait déjà plus sa mère qui avait rivé ses yeux sur la jeune femme blonde inconnue. Et elle tombait des nues. Son fils ne lui avait jamais apporté de petite-amie pas même d'amie ou de camarade de classe au féminin. Même les voisines ne l'intéressaient pas. Il détournait la tête de toutes les représentantes du sexe féminin et voir que la première femme qu'il lui ramenait était une femme très jolie lui coupa le souffle et la décoléra tout de go.  
Une superbe femme.  
Elle s'était attendue à une femme au teint terne, au style banal, sans grand éclat, aussi blasée de la vie que son fils, ennuyeuse et mortifiante et finalement, c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait devant elle une femme qui lui semblait avoir un dynamisme aussi grand que le sien, elle le voyait à son regard vert intriguant et à cette mine mystérieuse. Elles se jaugèrent l'une et l'autre pendant un moment, le temps que Yoshino mémorise le visage de cette inconnue qui avait dérobé le cœur de son bébé.

- Yoshino Nara, annonça-t-elle, en tendant une main chaleureuse.

Temari se fit totalement happer la main par la maman de Grincheux qui l'emprisonna dans les siennes. Elle les secoua vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui se propagea à celles de Bonnie.

- J'ai gardé le nom de mon mari, c'était plus simple. Toutes les démarches administratives sont d'une perte de temps et comme Shikaku respecte mes attentes contrairement à son fils... je reste Mme Nara sans l'être encore ! D'ailleurs, je ne le resterai plus très longtemps !

Shikamaru roula les yeux au ciel et sa mère l'aurait probablement frappé si son esprit n'avait pas été totalement obnubilé par Bonnie, qui paraissait étrangement amusée.  
Ah... probablement amusée par les exploits maternels, elle devait se moquer de sa tête. Galère. Comme si l'humiliation maternelle ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il subisse son petit air hautain et moqueur.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Temari. Je peux vous appeler Temari ?  
- Naturellement, et je suis également enchantée de vous connaître, Shikamaru est si dur à convaincre, répondit la jeune femme, en entrant dans son rôle.  
- Ah ! Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! renchérit Yoshino, en dardant un regard noir à son enfant. J'imagine que vous avez dû le forcer pour qu'il vous présente à moi. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que vous travailliez le soir et tellement que je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de croiser votre chemin. Vous êtes quoi ? Politique ?

Shikamaru remarqua que la poigne de Bonnie s'était figée, que son sourire avait soudainement disparu et il se demandait en quoi la question simple de sa mère l'avait troublée à ce point. Le voile qui assombrit son regard vert disparut aussi instantanément qu'il était apparu et elle recouvra un sourire cette fois plus affable. Heureusement, sa mère, toute à son émotion, n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de serrer vigoureusement sa main.

- Non, pas politique. Shikamaru me tenait simplement éloignée de vous, mais finalement, nous voici ici.  
- Et cela ne peut que nous faire du bien ! affirma la mère du Nara, véritablement ravie de se retrouver face à la femme qui avait tant fait travailler ses méninges.

Soudain, comme si une mouche l'avait subitement piquée, elle lâcha les mains de la blonde et se tourna vers Balraj qu'elle somma d'aller prévenir les cuisiniers avant d'entourer les épaules de l'inconnue et de l'inciter à marcher.

- Maintenant que nous sommes réunies, nous allons pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance toutes les deux. Je ne compte pas vous lâcher d'une semelle car il faut que je connaisse tout de celle qui a réussi à rendre fol amoureux mon bébé ! annonça-t-elle, euphorique. Quand est-ce que vous comptez partir ? Pas rapidement, j'espère ?

Avant que Temari ne puisse répondre, Shikamaru réagit à la vitesse d'un serpent, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir sa mère sur les talons. Il l'adorait et c'était bien par amour qu'il tenait à l'éloigner impérativement de Bonnie.

- Maman, je te laisse la maison, on a loué à Singaraja ! mentit-il, en stoppant l'avancée maternelle.

Singaraja était située tout au nord de l'île et même si cela n'empêcherait pas Yoshino de s'enquérir de la compagnie de Bonnie, cela limiterait leurs entrevues et on ne pourrait pas accuser sa mère de complicité. Surtout que cela lui éviterait de voir sa vie privée étalée sans scrupule devant Bonnie. Pas question de paraître encore plus ridicule et malléable à ses yeux, cela ne ferait que renforcer son petit air victorieux et manipulateur.  
Toutefois, sa décision ne fit pas l'unanimité et à la mine qu'arborait sa mère, il devina sans peine qu'elle se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il n'était nullement question qu'ils partent vivre à des kilomètres d'elle alors que sa propriété pouvait accueillir un régiment. Elle se refusait à laisser sa presque belle-fille s'installer à des lieux d'elle alors qu'elles avaient tant de choses à se confier. Elles devaient absolument demeurer ensemble et elle ne les laisserait pas partir.

- C'est une idée parfaitement stupide !déclara-t-elle, sa fureur revenant au galop.  
- Maman...

Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Évidemment que sa mère aimerait s'accaparer Bonnie toute la journée mais si elle ennuyait ladite Bonnie, qui sait ce que celle-ci lui ferait subir comme sévices ? Non, il devait défendre et protéger sa mère, c'était son devoir et il ne devait pas faillir, quitte à envenimer sa situation en grossissant son mensonge.

- Maman... j'ai amené Temari ici pour passer du temps avec elle et il est évident que si tu es ici, nous n'aurons pas d'intimité.  
- Sous-entends-tu que je suis envahissante ?

Cela faisait partie de son pire défaut. Cependant Shikamaru ne prononça pas à voix haute sa pensée et jeta un signal d'alarme à l'inconnue qui l'accompagnait. Elle devait l'aider à éloigner sa mère de leurs problèmes. Seulement, Temari ne partageait pas le même point de vue que l'agent immobilier et la maison devant elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Pourquoi s'embêter à en trouver une autre ? D'autant plus que la mère de Grincheux avait l'air amusante et la contrarier ne semblait pas être une excellente idée.

- Ta mère a raison, Shikamaru.  
- Oh, appelez-moi Yoshino ! s'écria la brune, en recouvrant le sourire. Ne prenons pas en compte les âneries de mon fils. Où sont vos bagages ?  
- Eh ben, c'est-à-dire ...

Temari riva son regard alarmé sur l'agent immobilier qui se refusa à lui porter secours. Une fois de plus, elle l'avait trahi. Hors de question qu'il lui fournisse son aide. Qu'elle se débrouille.

- Il s'agit d'une surprise en fait... il est venu me chercher après le travail et on a pris directement la direction de l'aéroport. Je pensais qu'il venait vous récupérer et en fait... c'étaient nous les voyageurs. Donc... nous n'avons pas de bagages.

Shikamaru était consterné et effaré.

Cette Bonnie mentait avec tant d'aisance et d'efficacité, que ça le rendait malade. En fait, elle était effrayante. Comment pouvait-elle inventer des mensonges aussi corrects et crédibles tels que même sa galère de mère tombait tête la première dans le piège ? Cela accroissait davantage sa méfiance et ses craintes envers elle.  
Si Yoshino dévisageait son enfant, ce n'était pas pour s'étonner du mensonge de la blonde mystérieuse mais plutôt de son comportement. Depuis quand son fils était-il aussi romantique ? D'où l'idée de faire une telle surprise à sa dulcinée lui était venue ? Elle était prête à parier que son père l'avait aidé, elle connaissait trop bien son ex-mari pour deviner que son fils détenait cette romantique idée de lui.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave... nous irons faire du shopping pour vous vêtir.  
- Je ne suis pas difficile, un maillot et un pyjama suffiront, plaisanta Temari, alors que la mère de Grincheux la tirait vers la maison.

En moins de cinq minutes, elle apprit qu'elle détenait cette propriété de son cinquième petit-ami qui le lui avait légué car devenu milliardaire, un autre palais comblait amplement son désir, de sorte qu'il avait même oublié celui de Sanur. Yoshino ne s'en sortait pas mal de cette séparation car elle était désormais propriétaire d'une impressionnante demeure qui avait un style bien à elle. L'immense propriétaire était divisée en trois parties : l'une avec une architecture très design qui accueillait les invités, la seconde dans un style zen, tout à fait balinais et la dernière, celle qui entourait la piscine et le grand jardin représentait parfaitement les ambiances exotiques, les petites paillottes installées auprès de la plage.

C'était un alliage risqué mais assez réussi et Temari se sentit immédiatement bien dans cette demeure.  
D'ailleurs, la mère de Grincheux savait mettre à l'aise ses convives et elle au moins, semblait ravie de faire connaissance. Il est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire que le Nara était impoli de ne pas l'apprécier car tous les éléments lui donnaient raison : elle avait menti, s'était joué de lui et l'avait embarqué dans une situation plutôt compliquée.

Qu'il ne l'appréciait, c'était compréhensible.  
Néanmoins, sa mère était une femme particulièrement joviale et chaleureuse qui savait parfaitement la mettre à l'aise. Comment deux personnes aussi proches pouvaient être si différentes ? Une mère bavarde, accueillante, agréable, charmante et un fils grincheux, désagréable, ronchon, ennuyeux et déplaisant.

Shikamaru suivait le duo féminin les pas lourds, le moral à dix pieds sous Terre, d'une humeur plus écrasante que la température de la ville de Sanur. Son ami Balraj lui lançait un regard compatissant tout en s'excusant le plus sincèrement du monde. Alors qu'il coordonnait les préparatifs de la villa pour accueillir le Nara, la gouvernante, très bonne amie de Yoshino, n'avait pas tardé de la prévenir et celle-ci avait sauté dans le premier avion bien décidé à remonter les bretelles de son fils.  
Ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il n'était pas assez fou pour se priver d'un soutien masculin. Il aurait bien besoin de Balraj pour ces derniers jours. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ici ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais avant que Yoshino ne les assaille de question, il allait devoir s'entretenir sérieusement avec Bonnie. Celle-ci riait aux éclats avec sa mère et cela l'inquiéta doublement. Avait-elle l'intention d'impliquer sa mère dans leur périple criminel ?  
Il l'en défendrait. Il les talonnait jusqu'à dans la partie au style bouddhiste reconnaissant le chemin qui menait à sa chambre. Doux Jésus, sa mère ne songeait pas à les faire coucher dans la même pièce ?

- Vous allez être bien ici, répondit involontairement Yoshino à sa question posée à son for intérieur. Vous avez une belle et grande terrasse qui vous donne une incroyable vue sur la plage de Sanur et la piscine.  
- Vous étiez agent immobilier aussi ?questionna Temari, intriguée par le professionnalisme de la mère de Grincheux.  
- Pas du tout, mais on apprend vite le baratin. Regardez la piscine.

Effectivement, agent immobilier ou pas, Yoshino avait parfaitement raison. La pièce était originale : détachée du reste de la maison à laquelle elle était reliée par un petit chemin tracé par des pierres phosphorescentes. Située sur une colline, elle surplombait la piscine et la plage de sable blanc à quelques centaines mètres de là.  
Ainsi isolée, elle offrait une intimité non négligeable et ayant cerné la personnalité de son hôte en quelques semaines à Miami, Temari comprit évidemment pourquoi il s'était approprié cette pièce. Tout en elle inspirait le bien-être, la plénitude, le confort simple mais considérable et rappelait les inspirations bouddhistes. Le lit pouvait accueillir au moins trois personnes et le matelas devait sans aucun doute être merveilleusement moelleux.  
Songeant aux longues heures de vol passées dans une position très inconfortable qui avait endolori ses lombaires et ses cervicales, Temari se retient de s'étirer en étoile sur le lit devant ses hôtes. Elle cessa d'écouter que d'une oreille la maîtresse de maison qui l'invitait déjà à découvrir la baignoire extérieure. Une magnifique baignoire extérieure.

Temari ne savait pas où l'architecte était allé(e) chercher toutes ces idées fabuleuses mais il ou elle avait fait un travail remarquable. La baignoire était fixée sur la terrasse dissimulée par des arbustes tropicaux qui lui offrait toute la discrétion qu'une personne pouvait attendre nue dans son bain.  
Un large sourire d'envie apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, émerveillée par la ronde baignoire blanche qui permettait à son propriétaire de bénéficier d'une vue magique sur l'océan. Elle se voyait déjà se prélasser dans un bain plein de mousse, parfumé aux huiles essentielles... le rêve n'était pas très loin. Naturellement, afin d'éviter les coups de soleil, la baignoire était protégée par une pergola en bois au toit imitant celui des paillottes au bord des plages.  
C'était un régal pour la vue.  
Temari avait beaucoup voyagé mais jamais elle avait trouvé un coin de paradis semblable à celui-ci.  
Dommage qu'elle ait connu les Nara par un malencontreux hasard car ils lui faisaient connaître une bien belle île et l'idée d'en partir lui arrachait le cœur. Heureusement, la bonne humeur de la maîtresse des lieux chassa ses sombres réflexions et elle fut traînée dans la salle de bain intérieure qui rappelait un peu plus l'inspiration zen. Temari avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un centre de Spa, tant la quête du bien-être imprégnait les murs de la villa. Le confort absolu. Le repos tant désiré. Les craintes, soucis, tracas quotidiens, sombres pensées s'évanouissaient d'un coup de baguette magique et Temari oublia tout de sa vie, de ses poursuivants, de son passé douloureux.  
Plus rien n'existait sauf l'envie de se jeter sur le lit moelleux, de fermer les yeux et de se laisser gagner par une divine quiétude. Sauf que Yoshino Nara n'était pas du genre à laisser ses convives flâner, du moins, pas tant qu'elle leur avait fait visiter sa maison.

Tandis que Shikamaru partit se doucher – il n'était pas assez cinglé pour suivre les deux femmes dans toute la demeure – Temari en fit la connaissance, Yoshino lui narrant toutes les modifications que son fils et elle avaient apporté à la propriété, l'informant de la présence et fonctions de chaque pièce même les plus secrètes. Elles venaient justement d'évoquer le rôle d'une pièce très discrète à l'ambiance plus romantique et prompt aux étreintes charnelles qu'à un simple massage relaxant lorsque Yoshino la mit dans la confidence d'une surprise qui concernait son fils.

- Mon Angelito va arriver après-demain, confia-t-elle à voix basse.

Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre que ce cher « Angelito » était son fiancé. Temari n'avait rien en commun avec cette famille et elle connaissait que depuis peu le Nara mais elle savait également que sa mère faisait une grave erreur.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux de lui cacher l'arrivée de votre compagnon, Yoshino.  
- Mon fils sera dans l'obligation de faire sa connaissance, sinon si je le préviens, il est capable de prendre un avion sur-le-champ pour rentrer chez lui.  
- Probablement, mais je persiste à penser qu'il n'appréciera pas, insista Temari. Vous ne devriez pas le mettre devant le fait accompli.

La blonde savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas du meilleur moyen pour persuader le Nara de tolérer la nouvelle relation de sa mère. Elle comprenait sa situation et après l'avoir un peu – d'accord, beaucoup – envenimée, elle se tenait prête à tenter d'adoucir son quotidien même s'il restait grincheux avec elle.  
Elle n'avait justement pas envie de le voir devenir encore plus désagréable.

Yoshino dévisagea sans rien dire la jeune femme devant elle, s'étonnant de la voir défendre ainsi son bébé. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise fille mais elle commençait à croire que Shikamaru et elle n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. N'importe qui connaissait bien son fils aurait conclu que le fait accompli restait la seule solution pour que ce dernier rencontre son amoureux.

- Vous devriez en parler avec lui.  
- Et moi je pense que vous avez tort, Temari. Depuis le temps que j'essaie de parler à mon fils, il reste toujours très récalcitrant, il ne fait que regimber à tout ce que je lui dis, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer.  
- Essayez au moins. Tentez d'engager une conversation avec lui mais ne commettez pas l'erreur de lui imposer la présence d'un inconnu.  
- Ce n'est pas un enfant. Shikamaru est censé comprendre.  
- Yoshino...

Impossible de persuader la mère de Grincheux. Elle était déterminée et ne lâcherait pas prise. Malheureusement pour elle, impossible également pour Temari de baisser les bras et laisser son hôte dans une désagréable entente.

- Désolée, Yoshino mais je ne peux pas laisser Shikamaru dans l'ignorance, apprit-elle, franchement.  
- Je pensais que je m'entendrais bien avec la femme qui partagerait la vie de mon fils mais...  
- Ne vous méprenez pas, Yoshino, j'aspire à la même chose mais vous devez me comprendre, j'aime votre fils et je ne pourrais pas vous aider à lui faire de la peine.

Temari était véritablement une bonne menteuse mais au moins, elle savait convaincre et une fois de plus, cela avait réussi car la maîtresse des lieux poussa un soupir avant d'arborer à nouveau un sourire amical.

- Bien, comme vous le sentez mais si jamais par votre faute, il prend la poudre d'escampette...  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais le retenir.  
- Sur ce point-là, je n'en ai aucun doute, sourit malicieusement Yoshino.

Mon Dieu. En être arrivée à un stade où elle devait faire ami-ami avec la mère d'un... d'un quoi d'ailleurs ?  
D'un complice ? Aux yeux de la Justice, certainement. Néanmoins, même si elle était soulagée d'avoir évité le clash avec la maîtresse des lieux, Temari n'était pas pour autant rassurée : elle venait d'énoncer une promesse qu'elle allait devoir tenir.  
Sauf que la réaction du Nara serait terrible et comment allait-elle faire pour arranger les choses avec sa mère ? Il semblait si entêté et triplement grincheux lorsqu'on le contrariait qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas allée un peu trop loin dans sa défense. Mieux valait lâcher la bombe tout de suite et tenir à l'écart la mère de Grincheux. Peut-être que si elles faisaient une virée shopping...

- Dites-moi vos tailles que je puisse aller vous chercher des vêtements.  
- Je pensais que nous serions allées toutes les deux faire du lèche-vitrine.  
- Vous avez fait vingt-huit heures de vol, Temari, rappela Yoshino, vous devriez vous reposer. Je vais simplement acheter le nécessaire, je vous promets de vous emmener un autre jour. Cela vous va ?

Comment répondre par la négative ?  
Avant même que Temari n'ouvre la bouche, la maîtresse des lieux avait déjà pivoté les talons, direction le garage pour prendre sa voiture. La jeune femme ne tenta même pas de l'interpeller pour deux raisons ; la première, parce que son hôte avait fichtrement raison, elle tombait de fatigue et n'aspirait qu'à faire une toute petite sieste ; la seconde, parce que Yoshino Nara n'était pas le genre de femme qui tolérait qu'on la contredise.  
La blonde la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et le calme revenu dans la demeure, elle se dirigea de mémoire vers la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.  
Tout en traversant les pièces et les différentes ambiances, Temari ne cessait d'apprécier la beauté ce bijou d'architecture. Grincheux devait adorer passer ses vacances dans cet havre de paix et de repos, même avec la présence de sa tendre mère.

- Vous la prenez ?

Temari revint sur Terre lorsque la voix nonchalante de Grincheux parvint à ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête et le découvrit en tongs, short et t-shirt vert large, éternel air ennuyé sur le visage. Galère, ce mec. Même le beau paysage et un climat formidable ne le faisait pas changer d'humeur.

- La maison est magnifique.  
- Génial, mais je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que nous passons notre temps ici surtout depuis que ma mère a débarqué, dit-il, gravement. Le mieux pour elle est de ne pas trop vous fréquenter.

Oh ? Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait faire du mal à sa maman chérie ?  
Quel paranoïaque.

- Je ne ferai rien à ta mère, Grincheux.  
- J'en doute fort.  
- Pense ce que tu veux.  
- Vous m'avez déjà mis dans la merde, vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire avec ma mère ? Nous restons ici trois jours : un pour nous reposer, deux pour trouver une autre destination et trois pour prendre l'avion, commanda-t-il.

Temari dévisagea longuement l'homme devant elle. Son humeur ne correspondait pas du tout à sa tenue décontractée. Quel chieur, vraiment ! Où allait-elle aller maintenant ? Elle devait d'abord se renseigner sur ses traqueurs, s'ils la recherchaient encore, s'ils se trouvaient sur le sol balinais et dans le cas contraire, elle trouverait un petit appartement tranquille et discret pour couler des petits jours sympas jusqu'à la prochaine fuite. Il ne pouvait pas lui ordonner d'agir contre sa volonté, de compromettre ses plans.  
Fuir tout de suite ne faisait que faciliter la tâche à ses adversaires. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer le Nara, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traqué et ne connaissait rien du tout à la discrétion. Mais quand même, elle ne le laisserait pas prendre les commandes.

- Pas question.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai dit « pas question ».  
- Je peux vous mettre à la porte, menaça-t-il.  
- Fais-le donc et j'appellerais mes alliés.  
- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas tout de suite ? souleva Shikamaru, énervé. Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas ce correspondant qui te harcelait à Miami ?! Appelle-le qu'il vienne te chercher et pour qu'enfin je sois débarrassé de toi !

La jeune femme roula les yeux au ciel et au lieu de répondre aux interrogations de l'agent immobilier, elle passa à côté de lui sans s'en préoccuper. Elle l'ignorait ? Elle était sous son toit et l'ignorait superbement ?! Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ah oui, une criminelle sans foi ni loi qui détenait le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui.

- Répondez-moi, Bonnie !  
- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !  
- Et comment dois-je vous appeler ?  
- Temari !  
- Il ne s'agit pas de votre vrai prénom, siffla Shikamaru, d'une voix glaciale.

Temari interrompit sa marche, réfléchissant aux possibilités expliquant comment le Nara pouvait être aussi sûr que son prénom n'était pas réellement le sien. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter car il glissa les mains dans ses poches, se retenant d'exploser.  
Il avait vu juste.  
Mais qui était donc cette femme ? Le Diable en personne ? Il finirait par le croire s'il découvrait chaque fois quelque chose sur elle. Comment avait-il su qu'elle ne se faisait pas appeler par son vrai prénom ? Il avait sans doute dû jeter un œil sur son passeport lorsqu'elle l'avait présenté. Pas possible, elle avait soigneusement caché son prénom. Alors il avait probablement fouillé dans ses affaires pendant les rares moments où elle dormait profondément ? Le fourbe.

- Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'une Bonnie en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Je vous demande de vous tenir éloignée de ma mère et de foutre le camp d'ici sous trois jours.  
- J'ai besoin de ton hospitalité, Shikamaru, rappela Temari, en faisant volte-face.  
- J'ai déjà trop fait.  
- Alors je la demanderai à ta mère.  
- Je lui raconterai la vérité.  
- Et tu seras obligé de passer quelques jours avec ton futur beau-père.

Qu'est-ce que c'étaient ces histoires ?! De quel beau-père lui parlait-elle ?  
Attendez... venait-elle de lui faire comprendre que le « fiancé » de sa mère allait apparaître sous peu ? Allait vivre ici ? Cohabiter avec lui ? Mais que ...

- Ta mère m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt arriver. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait t'en informer mais elle a peur que tu files à l'anglaise.  
- Vous mentez.  
- Pas du tout, affirma Temari, en levant les mains en l'air. J'ai dû lui promettre que tu ne t'enfuirais pas.  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Cela ne vous regarde pas !  
- Désolée mais en tant que « concubine » de son fils, je me suis permise de lui rappeler qu'il avait un caractère de merde et qu'il fallait mieux préparer ses neurones à accepter la nouvelle qu'à le présenter face à son beau-papa.

Sa mère n'avait réellement pas l'intention de le faire rencontrer son nouveau fiancé ?  
La connaissant, dès qu'elle avait su qu'il viendrait ici, elle se serait dit que l'occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois et qu'elle profiterait de sa présence ici pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec son nouvel amoureux.  
Oh non, galère, pas ça. Pas une situation encore plus galère que celle dans laquelle il était déjà.

- Maintenant que j'ai fait mon travail, bonne nuit.  
- Comment ça « bonne nuit » ?  
- Je vais me reposer, je suis fatiguée.  
- Dixit celle qui a dormi tout le long du vol ?  
- Tu m'as dérangée à maintes reprises et oui j'avais les yeux fermés mais non je ne dormais pas, corrigea Temari.  
- Puisque que Bonnie a l'intention de roupiller...  
- Je ne m'appelle pas Bonnie !  
- Bonnie devrait savoir que MA chambre est prise et que la SIENNE pour TROIS jours se trouve à gauche après la salle de sport ! s'écria Shikamaru. Il est hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec vous.  
- Parce que ça m'enchantait peut-être ? Tu me bousillerais le moral.  
- Comme vous avez bousillé ma vie.

Cette dispute ne mènerait à rien, autant la terminer rapidement avant qu'elle ne dégénère.

Après un long soupir exagéré, Temari reprit son chemin en suivant les indications du Nara.  
Heureusement qu'il l'avait chassée de sa chambre car elle n'aurait pas apprécié dormir avec cet imbécile et cela lui permettrait d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Dommage, elle ne bénéficierait pas de la salle de bain extérieure mais au moins, elle ne serait pas obligée de le supporter.  
Lorsqu'elle trouva sa chambre pour trois jours dixit le Grincheux, elle pénétra dans une bulle de relaxation et referma bien vite la porte pour savourer la détente de ses muscles.  
Elle avait marre de fuir et cet ancrage à Sanur lui faisait du bien, vraiment beaucoup de bien. Elle savait qu'elle ne demeurerait pas éternellement ici mais rien que le fait de se laisser tomber sur le matelas moelleux la comblait totalement. Elle savoura le contact agréable, ferma les yeux, soupira de bien-être et sentit l'apaisement l'envahir.  
Son corps se décontracta millimètre par millimètre, son souffle se fit plus lent et la torpeur l'engloutit.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était un chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il ne l'était pas trop ^^'_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos hypothèses etc..._

_Ciao, _

_Bichebleue_


End file.
